Feliciano and Lovino: Countries?
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino are two boys going to college in America and were born in Terni, Italy. Or so they thought. When they are suddenly and mysteriously transported to a another place, they are told they are the missing North and South Italy! Although Feliciano is more than happy to be the Northern part, Lovino is very suspicious. Is there any way to change his mind?
1. A Normal Day?

"What are you doing?! Get out the door!"

"But what about our backpacks?"

"Forget it! The last thing I need is another detention!"

Lovino grabbed his brother's navy collar and dragged him out the door.

"My homework!"

"I repeat: Forget it! We're late as it is!" Lovino's little brother, Feliciano, was thrown into the streets. He ran in place for a moment, looking left and right, then finally ran to his left.

"Che palle!" Lovino exclaimed close behind. "Go faster!"

They stumbled across the pavement until they reached their college. Their sneakers echoed on the walls of the empty hallway. They reached their classroom and flung open the door, panting in the doorway.

"Good morning, boys," their teacher, Ms. Moon, said in a bored kind of tone. She didn't even bother to look up from her attendance sheet. "Take your seats."

A few kinds chuckled as Lovino and Feliciano sat at their desks next to each other. The brothers didn't like it at school, but they needed a better education than they had back at Italy. Some kids thought it was cool being from Terni, Italy, and some simply thought their accents sounded funny. But Lovino thought American accents sounded funny too.

The bad thing was that, even if the students didn't want to be mean, Feliciano was embarrassed when his accent was pointed out. As a result, and to Lovino's dismay, he spoke in an American accent when in school and speaking English. However, he preferred Italian while with his brother.

To the brother's luck, Ms. Moon didn't write them up for being late. When they left the school to leave, the brothers gave a sigh of relief.

"I like Ms. Moon," Feliciano commented. "She didn't write us up."

"Huh," Lovino grunted. "She's really uptight."

"Oh, come on!" Feliciano protested. "She even gave us a break on our homework."

Feliciano saw a classmate they passed and waved to her. She blushed and waved back, causing Lovino to react by rolling his dark eyes.

When they were almost home, Feliciano suddenly stopped walking and focused his attention on the corner of a building.

"What's wrong now?" Lovino huffed.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Feliciano stammered. He began walking again, this time faster. Lovino sighed and quickened his pace as well. His brother was so weird. They reached their house and Lovino unlocked the door. When he noticed his brother still staring at the building, he yanked on his curl.

"Hey!" Feliciano said after a yelp. "Wha-"

"Get in, would ya!?" Lovino shouted. He pushed his brother inside.

"I hate school," Feliciano sighed. He rested his chin on the edge of the dinner table at which he sat. "All the kids're so mean. What's wrong with being Italian? That's like asking 'What's wrong with being American?'"

"For one thing," Lovino replied. "You'd have a stupid accent."

"Hey, Lovino?" the younger said. "Don't you ever think… Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't."

"Don't you ever think we've ever come from somewhere other than Terni?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey!"

"I didn't laugh, did I?" Lovino sat down next to his brother and tapped his head a few times. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"Um, I've just been having weird dreams," Feliciano answered. "I can never remember them, but it had people I don't remember but… in a weird way… I do remember."

"That made no sense," Lovino said.

"But it's just that I feel like those people were from where we really came from! I remember you were there too! And I didn't call you Lovino. I called you… Oh, what was it?"

"Be quiet," Lovino ordered, pulling Feliciano's curl again. "You're acting-"

His words were cut off by a small light out his window. He cocked his head. The light got brighter… brighter… brighter.

Until it enveloped his line of sight and he couldn't see a thing.

"Feliciano?!" he said.

No answer.


	2. We're Home!

***Woot! New story! I know this one isn't really that original, but I thought it would be super fun to write! Even when this is completed, please review! Love reading them!* **

Lovino cracked open an eye. It didn't take a genius to tell that he wasn't in his house anymore. His surroundings: a tent, a trunk of food, and a campfire left unattended. He just then noticed Feliciano resting his head on his lap. However, Lovino was so confused that this didn't bother him much.

"Feliciano!" he barked. He slapped his brother's head. "Wake up."

"Mm?" The younger lifted his head and studied the area. "Where are we?"

"Oh, yeah, like I'm the one to ask," Lovino scoffed. "Hey, is there someone in that tent?"

"I don't know."

"Go check." Lovino pushed his brother towards it.

"What? Why me?"

"There might be someone dangerous in there," Lovino replied. He nodded to the tent. "Go ahead, be a man."

Feliciano went to the tent hesitantly and pulled open the flap. He peeked inside timidly. His amber eyes caught someone sleeping under a blanket. A pale blond man.

"Um, yeah, there's someone here," Feliciano whispered to Lovino. "And he's pretty big. Could snap your neck in a second."

Lovino was about to tell him to stop joking, but Feliciano didn't make those kinds of jokes. There was really a strong man in there. Feliciano tip-toed over to Lovino and nodded away from the tent. They had to get away. Didn't want to wake him up.

"Hey!" The brother's jumped and spun around. Lovino stepped behind Feliciano. The man was pointing a musket at them (better for the younger to get shot) but he quickly lowered it.

"Oh, it's you two," he said with a German accent. "You've been gone a long time. Where have you been?"

The Italians looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Oh, I remember you!" Feliciano piped. "You were that… that one guy!"

"Ja," the man said. He seemed to be a little perplexed by Feliciano's answer. "But still, where have you been? You've been gone for a few weeks. And what in the world are you wearing?"

Feliciano and Lovino looked down at themselves. It's not like they were wearing a maid's dress or anything. They were just in their navy school uniform.

"What did you do with your normal clothes?" the man sighed. "Did you get tomato sauce on it? Never mind, just answer me: Where. Have. You. Been?"

"In America," Lovino hedged.

"America?" the man said in shock. "Did he attack you? Why would you be there?"

"Did WHO attack us?" Feliciano asked.

"America."

"America's a name? Really?"

"America's a country."

"Of course America's a country," Lovino said. "But why would there be someone named America?"

"America," the man answered simply. "The Ally. Our enemy. That America." The brothers gave him a blank stare. "Glasses. Brown hair. Obnoxious."

"You mean that guy?" Feliciano pointed to a man behind the other man. The blond whipped his head around

"America?!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? Looking for a fight again?"

"Shut it, dude," America said, putting his hands behind his head. "Of course I came to beat you, but I'm more interested why Italy and Romano were in my country."

"Italy and Romano?" Lovino repeated.

"…That's you isn't it?" America said, pointed a gloved hand at them. ]

"Ah!" Feliciano gasped. "I know you too! You're that one guy!"

"Is everyone that 'one guy' to you?!" Lovino said.

"N-No!" Feliciano stuttered. "He's the one guy from my dream. Remember when I told you. Oh, and that's what I called you in them! ROMANO!" He gave Lovino hug. "Oh, Romano, we're home!"

"Wh-what?! Get off of me!" He pried his brother off. "Just because you've dreamed about this place doesn't mean that we came from here."

"But what about that guy?" Feliciano said pointing to the blond. "I think he's my friend. It started with a G… Ger… Gem…"

"GERMANY," the blond said. "What, did you two fall from a height and hit your head."

"Are you kidding?" America said. "Did the Allies beat Italy without even doing anything? Either I'm more awesome than I thought or this is really disappointing." He let out a sigh.

"Germany? America?" Lovino said throwing up his hands. "Are we the only ones with normal names? Lovino and Feliciano are normal in Italy."

"Italy and Romano," Feliciano corrected.

"Romano's still incredibly normal," Lovino said.

"Maybe they're sick?" Germany said slowly.

"I'll kill you later," America said. "Oh, well." He walked away.

"Do you two really not remember anything?" Germany asked.

"Not of this place," Feliciano said. "But somehow it looks familiar."

"Let me quiz you," Germany said. "To test your memory. Okay?"

"Okay," the brothers said.

"What are you?"

"Human."

"…Who raised you?"

"No one."

"…Who's your best friend?"

"I don't have any friends."

"…"

"Something wrong?" Feliciano saw that Germany was looking up at the sky like something was bothering him.

"Let's just pack up and take you home," Germany said.

When everything was packed up, they hiked for a long time. A really long time.

"Where is our house?" Lovino panted.

"Where do you think?" Germany said, not at all tired. "It's in Italy. And because we were all the way in Germany, we have to walk all the way there. And it's not even that long of a walk. Why are you so tired?"

They stopped in front of a large mansion.

"Is this it?"

"Ja."

"Oh" was all the brothers could say.


	3. Prussia and Hungary!

Stepping into the mammoth house was like a dream for the brothers, who barely made a living as it was.

"This is my house!" Feliciano said childishly. He paced up and down the polished floors and looked at all the paintings on the wall. (He could've sworn one was by Leonardo da Vinci, but he'd never seen it in a museum before.)

"I still think you have the wrong brothers," Lovino said in disbelief. "And this is proof of it. We would never be able to afford this house."

"Are you kidding?!" Feliciano exclaimed as he slid down the halls. "Why are you trying to deny this? Don't you want to stay here?"

"I still can't believe you two lost your memories," Germany said. "And right in the middle of the war too."

"War?" Lovino repeated. "What war?"

"How could you forget the war?!" Germany yelled. "The whole world is at war! People are calling it the second world war."

"WORLD WAR II?!" Lovino shouted. "How can we be in World War II?! It's the twenty-first century, for crying out loud! Are you trying to say we went back in time?!"

"Whoa!" Feliciano said, stopping his running. "So… I've been lost in time all this time?"

"You think you've been in another time?" Germany said.

"We've been in a another time our whole lives, you-"

"Actually," Germany said, cutting Lovino off. "You've only been gone for about two weeks."

"Were we important here?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"To be honest," Germany said. "You two were a pretty weak and cowardly country. Always having to hide behind me."

"Country?" Lovino repeated.

"Oh, I forgot," Germany said. "You don't remember. We're all countries. And you two are the North and South of Italy."

Lovino tried to comprehend it, but Feliciano's eyes only got wide. He hit his fist on his palm.

"I think I'm getting something…" he said, looking up at the sky. "I was best friends with Germany. We met during… World War I, was it? Oh, yeah! I was hiding in a box of…" His mind went blank.

"Tomatoes," Germany finished. "I'm glad you're getting your memory back." He looked at Lovino expectantly.

"Um, sorry, but I have no idea wha-"

"The tomato fairy!"

Lovino turned his head slowly. "'Tomato' and 'fairy' are words that don't usually go in the same sentence."

"I lied to Germany and told him I was the Tomato Fairy!" Feliciano had a very happy expression from his new discovery.

"How cowardly were you?" Lovino asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's getting late and I should probably head home…" Germany said.

"Oh, um, tell… Hungary, I think it was that I'm back," Feliciano said. "And Austria! And… oh, who was that little kid with the broom?"

"I think I may tell Spain that Romano's back too," Germany said. He headed out the door, not looking very worried anymore.

"Isn't this great?" Feliciano said, holding out his arms. "We're countries! That means we own all this land and stuff!"

"Hm?" a voice asked from behind them. "Is that you, Italy?"

The Italians turned around. Feliciano's face lit up.

"Hungary!" he cried. He ran over to the woman and hugged her.

"Oh, Italy!" she said. "Um, I'm glad to see you too…" She waited until he was done and stepped away from her.

"Look!" he said. "Romano's back too! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, uh…" She seemed puzzled by his excitement over her entrance. "I was just coming by to see if you came back. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Okay!" Feliciano said. "Well, if you're leaving, tell Austria I'm okay!"

Hungary smiled and began to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"You," she growled.

"Oh, c'mon!" a voice said from outside. "Are you still upset over my crotch cloth? That was a long time ago!" (You'd better know who this is by now!)

"Shut up!" Hungary said. "I'm not forgetting about that! Ugh!"

A figure pushed her out of the way and walked in the doorway. He had platinum blond hair that almost looked silver and red eyes. He also had a small yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Ita-chan!" he said. "You're back!"

"Ita-chan…" Lovino repeated. "Really…"

"Uh-huh!" Feliciano said. "My memory's a little hazy, but you'd be…" The man waited anxiously while Feliciano thought. "Prussia, right? Germany's big brother?"

"Good, you remember me, at least," Prussia said. His bird chirped. "I still don't know why you have to remember… _her._"

Hungary heard that and pulled Prussia out of the house by his hair.

"Oh. Bye, Prussia!" Feliciano called.

"You sure do know a lot of characters," Lovino said. "But I still think this has been a mix-up. What about the lives we do remember?"

"Who cares?" Feliciano said. "We're back!"

"You're not getting this…"

"I want to go look at my country tomorrow!" Feliciano said. "Just to see how they've been doing!"

"I guess it would hurt to look," Lovino said. "Bu-"

"Then it's settled!" the younger interrupted. "Let's get some shut eye."

"Feli…" Lovino wanted to talk some sense into his brother, but Feliciano was already running down the halls. Lovino sighed and walked down the maze of halls and finally located his bedroom, where Feliciano already slept, his jacket hung on the bed post.

_I think_, Lovino thought. _That this may not be so bad if we're this rich here. If we'd have such a better life here. _He climbed into bed with his brother (he couldn't find another bed) and drifted off to sleep reluctantly, because he feared as well as hoped this would all be a really strange dream.

That night, he did have another dream about some little Italian kid and a really annoying Spaniard.

***Another chapter done! And another pointless rant is started. I know Prussia and Hungary had no point in being here, but I love those two… And I just wanted an excuse to make a crotch cloth reference. J I also wanted to do a reference to Holy Rome. I love so many supporting characters… (But the supporting characters are awesome!) So, Romano, what did you think of Prussia and Hungary?**

**Romano: It's LOVINO. And the only thing I can really say is Prussia has a weird bird, he calls my brother Ita-chan, and he has stupid hair.**

***pulls Romano's curl***

**Romano: Oh, shut up.**

**See you next chapter!***


	4. That Annoying Spaniard and a Pretty Girl

Lovino felt around for his alarm clock that never went off. Then he remembered: He was THERE. In that other place. He rolled over, but he didn't find his brother next to him. It was a rare occasion for Feliciano to get up before him. Lovino sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember you! You're Romano's friend," Feliciano's voice said from across the hall. Lovino cocked his head and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Did he really get lost in time?" the man, who had a Spanish accent, replied. "Can I see him?"

"Well, sure," Feliciano answered. "Bu-"

He couldn't finish because it sounded like the man ran away. Footsteps pounded in the hallway until a Spaniard burst into Lovino's room.

"Guess its true then!" he said with a smile. "You look so weird with different clothes on."

"I'm sure," Lovino said, standing up. "But sorry. If I DO come from this place, I don't remember a day of it."

"Huh?" the Spaniard said, turning to Feliciano. "What's he mean, Ita-chan?"

_People need to stop calling my brother Ita-chan,_ Lovino thought.

"C'mon, Romano!" Feliciano said. "It's Spain! The guy you grew up with! That guy!"

"Nope," Lovino said. Spain looked hurt. Then a part of Lovino's dream, the only part he kept in his memory, popped into his mind:

_"That one new country is frightening!" the Spaniard said, a happy expression not fitting his expression. "You can always come to me if you need help, Romano."_

_A man, who looked strangely like Lovino, was sitting next the Spanish man on a couch clutch a glass of wine._

_"Worry about my brother," Romano said. "He'll probably be the first to get wiped out."_

_"He's got Germany, though," the Spaniard said. Romano gave him a harsh look, but the Spaniard kept on smiling."Know what I heard?" he continued. "I heard he has powers. Like magical powers!"_

_"Are we talking about Britain or the new country?" Romano said._

_"No, really!" the Spaniard said excitedly. "Someone from my country once saw him, a man in a black cloak, and he apparently didn't want someone else there. So my man hid, and saw the other man disappear! Just like that!"_

_"Now I know you're an idiot," Romano said._

_"Just be careful, okay?" the Spanish man said. "Don't want anything to happen to you!" He ruffled Romano's hair, to which Romano slid away. _

_"Shut up, Spain," Romano growled. "I'd think that if this guy is really this bad, you should be worried about yourself, not me."_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"Do I really need to answer that?" Romano said. _

"Romano?"

"OW! Hey!" Lovino slapped Spain's hand away as he pulled his curl.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked. "You just spaced out for a second."

"Just thinking about something," Lovino said, looking away.

"Did you get a memory back?" Spain asked hopefully.

"Nope," Lovino lied. "I didn't."

Spain's face fell and he lost his happy expression. Lovino somehow felt upset to see him that way, but simply ignored the feeling. If he WAS Romano, he wasn't anymore. He was Lovino. And Lovino didn't know any "Spain."

"I-its okay, Spain," Feliciano said, patting Spain's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal eventually." But it sounded more like he was comforting himself more than the Spaniard.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to have you okay, Ita-chan," Spain sighed. "I'd better get back home, but call me if he remembers anything." He gave the brothers a quick wave and made his exit.

"What a strange guy," Lovino commented.

"You know," Feliciano said. "You can keep pretending you're Lovino for a while longer, but I'm gonna keep on being Italy. And things are going to be back to normal for me. Nothing's going to be any different from when we left."

And with that, he marched out of the room. Lovino couldn't tell what was up with his brother, but what he could tell was that he just wanted to go ho-

"What are you wearing?" Lovino said as Feliciano reentered the bedroom.

"What I always wear," Feliciano replied. He wore a blue uniform, black shirt, teal tie, and tall boots.

"Geez," Lovino said. "Don't tell me you're being serious?"

"Of course I am," Feliciano said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go training with Germany. _Ciao!_" He ran off.

Lovino didn't know why Feliciano was dressed like that. He didn't know why he was going to training. He didn't know why he had this spark of hatred when his brother said he was going with Germany. In fact, he didn't know why he didn't know a lot of things.

Lovino looked up at the ceiling. Was he Romano? If he was, he knew he didn't want to be anymore. The long lost South Italy, yup, that was him. But what if he didn't want to be South Italy anymore?

"Hi, Romano," a girl's voice said. Lovino looked up. A girl was calling his name from the entrance.

Lovino recognized the voice but couldn't place the face. What was this feeling? Did he know this girl? He was blushing, wasn't he? His face went hot. Was it really her? Whoever "her" was?

"C-Coming!" Lovino said. He raced down the hall and opened the door. It was a pretty blond girl in a surprisingly plain green dress.

"Oh, Romano, hi!" she greeted sweetly, although she had a worried look on her face. "Spain said you couldn't remember anything. So I came over as fast as I could. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"O-Oh, y-yeah," Lovino said. "Just f-fine."

Who was she?!

"Do you know me?" she asked.

"Uh, I recognize your voice but…" Lovino said. "You look familiar and all, but I don't really…"

"Oh, that's alright!" the girl said. "I'm Belgium, okay?"

BELGIUM?!

"Things coming back to you?" Belgium asked. She then cocked her head and felt Romano's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You feel hot. Are you catching a fever?"

"No…" Lovino gulped.

He didn't know this girl! He had to get a grip! She was just pretty, that's all!

Belgium's mouth curled into a cat-like grin.

"I'm so happy you're okay," she said. "Just tell me if you need anything." She gave him one last smile and left, closing the door behind her.

_Okay,_ Lovino thought. _Maybe I am Romano…_

***DONE! Yessssssss! I'm doing good progress on this! (Only I'm slacking on my other FanFics…) This is Spain's debut in my stories! I recently found a liking for Spain (yesterday), but he's at the bottom of my favorites list. And I think I only like him because of how he interacts with Romano… Oh, well! See you next chapter. **

***checks account* O_O Um… Romano, nobody reviewed last chapter. **

**Romano: Last chapter sucked, that's why. **

**But… this time I brought in Belgium.**

**Belgium: Someone call me?**

**Romano: ….**

** OMG Belgium! You actually made Romano shut up! O.o**

**Belgium: …Really? Is that good? **

**Whatever bye.***


	5. Mustaches and Drinks

Lovino saw a tall figure enter his house. It was the potato-eating freak.

"Is Italy here?" Germany asked reluctantly. "After training he ran off."

"No, I haven't seen him, you jerk," Lovino barked. "So would you just get out of my house?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Germany asked. "What did I even do?"

"Exist," Lovino answered flatly.

"Honestly," Germany sighed. "Is it because Italy pays too much attention to me?"

"Yeah…" Lovino said, looking down. "I think it is, actually. Oh, well, get out of my house!"

"Italy said I could come i-"

"MUSTACHE!" Next thing Lovino knew, he had a large fake mustache in his hand, holding it in front of Germany's face. Germany just stared at him.

_I… I don't know where I got this,_ Lovino thought. _But at least I feel satisfied. Ha! He looks so stupid!_

"Romano, we've been over this," Germany said. "It also looks like the mustache is on you from where I stand."

"Wha…?!" Lovino said. He quickly lowered his "weapon" in embarrassment. He then realized what he just did and came to his senses. "Let's just pretend that never happened."

"Agreed," Germany said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go look for Italy."

"Hey," Lovino said. "I'll go too. I need to… get my mind off things."

"Alright," Germany said. "You might as well look at how your country is doing while you're at it."

Lovino nodded and they walked out the door, looking at each other awkwardly. At least this time, although the trek was long, it seemed easier and faster.

"Here we are," Germany said. "Northern Italy. He's got to be here somewhere. And there he is. Doing the only thing he's at least a little good at." Germany rolled his eyes and marched over to Feliciano, who was flirting with girls. And for some reason, his eyes were closed. (However, it didn't seem to affect his sight…)

"Come here." Germany grabbed Italy by his hair and dragged him away from the girls.

"Feliciano…" Lovino said once Feliciano was done being scolded by his ally. "Why were you flirting with girls?"

"Eh?" he simply said. "It's what I always do, isn't it?" He cocked his head.

"As if you'd have a chance with any girl!" Lovino scoffed.

"Actually," Feliciano countered. "They invited me to-"

"Be quiet!" Germany barked. "I swear, the second we're done training you have to go girl-chasing." He turned to Lovino. "The good news is that Italy's got his memory back."

"Yeah," Feliciano said. "I even remember all the way back to my days in Austria's house!"

"Whatever," Lovino said. "I'm still not getting this…"

"I think Romano's getting back to normal too," Germany said to Feliciano. "He tried to attack me with a mustache earlier."

"Really? That's great!" Feliciano said.

"No! It's not!" Lovino said. He did a face-palm and sighed. "Let's just go h-"

"Oh, Romano!" Lovino gulped.

"Um, Belgium…" he whimpered.

"Romano!"

"SPAIN! RUN!" Lovino had one thought in his brain: _Avoid Spain._ He was annoying, weird, and couldn't sense the mood. Lovino cocked his head. Did he really think that? Spain was nothing like that when he first met him…

"Are you feeling better?" Belgium and Spain asked together.

"Oh, sure," Lovino sighed. "No offense or anything, but I'd just like to be alone for a while."'

"It's all you ever do," Feliciano said.

"Don't butt into my conversations!" Lovino said. He turned back to Spain and Belgium. "Yeah, sorry, but I'm not having a very good day…"

"Want me to cheer you up?" Belgium asked. "Want to come over to my house?"

Lovino gulped.

"Or we could go out and get drinks!" Spain suggested.

Second one sounded better. Than being alone, that is. With Belgium.

"Okay then," Feliciano said. "Bye, Romano!" And he rushed off with Germany.

"Let's go, then!" Spain said. He grabbed Lovino by the wrist (should have been Belgium) and led him and Belgium into his country.

"This is going to be great!" Belgium said. "We haven't spent time with each other in such a long time!"

"Oh, r-really?" Lovino stuttered. "Well, I didn't know I hung out with you…"

"Here we are," Spain said. He motioned up to a large mansion that looked strangely like the brother's house.

"Uh, this wouldn't happen to be your house, would it?" Lovino asked.

"Oh, yeah," Spain replied. "I thought we could come here so we could talk. Bars are noisy. Plus, you used to live here as a kid, so maybe it'll bring back memories."

"Maybe… yamero…" **(I think this is Japanese for Romano's favorite word, taken from his version of "hatafutte parade.")**

"Why'd you call me that?" Spain asked disappointedly.

"I've got one for every language," Lovino said. "Let's just go inside."

"I hope you remember something about when you were a child," Belgium said as they entered Spain's house. "You were so cheeky and cute!"

"Oh, cute, really?" Lovino said meekly.

Spain went off into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and Belgium sat on his couch. When she noticed Lovino wasn't sitting, she patted the space next to her and her cat-like smile appeared again. Lovino's face turned red again but he sat next to Belgium.

"Just out of curiosity," she said, he grin fading. "How do you feel about all this? Becoming a country and all?"

"How should I feel?" Lovino said, the question getting his mind off Belgium's cuteness. "I don't know. My brother remembers everything overnight and I'm still clueless."

"Well, being a country isn't so bad," Belgium said quickly. "You live for a long time and get nice houses and all… Its hard work, but worth it."

"I believe you, but… I can't force myself to remember," Lovino said.

"I hope you can get your memory back," Belgium said. "I still care about you, you know."

Lovino started blushing again.

"Are you getting your fever back?" Belgium asked.

"N-n-no!" Lovino said. "I'm fine! J-just fine!" Belgium looked away for a moment and Lovino gave himself a little slap in the face to knock some sense back into himself.

"Hey, you two!" Spain said. "I found a bottle." He came back in and sat next to Lovino.

_Maybe,_ Lovino thought. _I want to be here. Just to be with her again._

***A-Am I going to do a pairing including Spain and Romano? *sweat* I do like the pairing, but I feel so awkward doing yaoi… Let me put it like this: I may show Spain having feelings for Romano, but if I have to force it in there, I won't. So, the answer is MAYBE.**

**Romano: Please don't do it…**

**Spain: I wouldn't mind.**

**Shadow and Romano: Wh-what?!***


	6. Surprise Attack Maybe

Lovino sauntered out of Spain's dazed. He couldn't remember what happened. Spain walked outside and stood in front of the door.

"Please, _please_ tell me I didn't do anything stupid," Lovino said, hand on his forehead because of his headache.

"You did get drunk," Spain said.

"But did I do anything dumb?"

"I don't know," Spain said, scratching his head. "I got drunk too."

""You two were so cute!" Belgium said, walking out the door. "Actually, just Romano. Spain's scary when he's drunk. Romano's adorable. It's like you switched personalities!"

"So you weren't wasted?" Lovino asked in desperation.

"'Wasted?'" Belgium repeated. "Do you mean drunk? Then no, I wasn't. I took a little wine, but I don't get… wasted."

"What did I do?" Lovino asked running up to her.

"Oh, uh, you asked me to give you a kiss…" Belgium said.

"WHA-?!" Lovino gasped. "Belgium, I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it!" she said, waving her hand. "It's not your fault. And I remember you did the same thing when we first met! Like I said: cheeky kid!"

"Hm?" Spain said. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you," Belgium said, her tone suddenly becoming sour. "Well, you're very… mean. Kept yelling at me for not leaving you alone. So I kept my distance with Romano."

"D-Did I do anything else?" Lovino stuttered.

"Hm, you _did_ keep looking at Spain in a strange way," Belgium said. "Other than that, you were upset about your favorite team losing, so you were pretty mad at Spain because the winning team was from his country. But that's really all you did…"

"Are you sure?" Lovino said.

"Oh, wait!" Belgium said. "You _did _remember a few things! Mainly about Spain and your hate for Germany, but that's about it."

"So the memories are there!" Spain said. "You just choose not to remember."

"I don't mean to not want to…" Lovino said quickly, seeing Belgium's fallen expression. "I can't… It's hard. I think Feliciano has got more motivation…"

"His name is Italy," Belgium corrected. "I suggest you start calling him that. And using your real name so you get used to that kind of life."

"And start attending World Meetings," Spain added. "And take care of your country. You don't want it to fall."

"Um, alright…" Lovino said. "But what are World Meetings?"

"Boring snooze-fests where America never shuts up," Spain replied. "But the Axis Powers recently stopped going, so it'll just be you, the Allies, and the Neutral countries."

"Whatever," Lovino said. "I've gotta go home. Hopefully my brother won't be there."

Spain had the decency to walk Lovino home with Belgium.

"Feel better, Romano!" Belgium said when she dropped Lovino off at his house.

"Okay," Lovino said groggily. "Bye."

He shuffled to his house and flopped onto his bed. Spain was an odd one. A really, really odd one.

"Hey, broha!"

"GYA!" Lovino shot up and America walked into his room. He had pistols strapped to his belt and an Asian man (or possibly girl) carried a wok. Some other guy carried a pickaxe.

"We're looking for Germany!" America said obnoxiously. "Seen him anywhere?"

"Stop being so loud!" the Asian said.

"Sorry, but who're you?" Lovino said. ("Sorry?" Yup, he wasn't feeling good.)

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you lost your memory!" America said. "You remember me, right? And these are China and Russia! We're the Allies!"

"How…" Lovino said. "Did YOU ever win…?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Lovino walked over to them, but his gaze kept wandering back to Russia's pickaxe. And the fact he was smiling creepily. "Look," Lovino continued. "Tell me what the heck you're doing in my house."

"We broke in to try and surprise attack Germany!" America confessed.

"Don't tell him!" China scolded. "I swear this is worse than your idea to paint Mt. Fuji red."

"That was a good plan!" America said.

"…Get out," Lovino ordered. "Oh, uh…"

When he looked back over to America, Germany had him in a chokehold.

"What are you doing here?" Germany asked menacingly.

"This is so ironic," Lovino said. "You three got surprised-attacked while you were planning a surprise-attack."

"Where are the others?" Germany said, tightening his grip on America.

"Ha!" China said triumphantly. "They're in this house too!"

"Don't tell him that," Russia said.

"Just… Get out!" Lovino motioned to the door. Seeing their plan failed, China and Russia dragged America out the door.

"Geez," Lovino sighed. "What a crew. By the way, how many other Allies are there?"

"Just two," Germany answered. "England and France."

"Well, if they're in the house," Lovino mentioned. "Don't you think we should get them before they get Feliciano?"

"You're right," Germany said. "I'll get the North of the house and you take the South."

"Who died and put you in charge?!"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"…"

"Exactly."

***Dang… this chapter was really difficult to write! It's not that good, but I promise the next one will be better! Oh, and for "Spamano4ever," I won't be having Belgium couple up with anyone, so don't worry about that. **

**Romano: …Why not?**

**You don't have a chance with her! **

**Spain: You may have a chance with me! :D**

**Shadow and Romano: AH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!* **


	7. The You That You Lost

***Not the footnote, just wanted to say I used one of the early episodes so Lovino could officially be welcomed to the world of Hetalia! Didn't want you to think I copied off of it or anything…***

Lovino shuffled down the hall, staring at his black sneakers. After only a day, they were covered in dirt. His eyes kept darting left and right. What was this uneasy feeling? He really couldn't take it. Something felt… missing. An empty space…

"Hey, you!" Lovino caught sight of a blond man (not Germany) walking down the hall with a rope tied around…

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Lovino said, throwing up his hands. "Feliciano, what did you do?"

Feliciano struggled against the ropes that bound his arms to his side. The blond tugged on the rope to make Feliciano stop wiggling like a leash on a dog. Treating his little brother like a dog… That jerk.

"Probably spend a few weeks hiding like cowards!" he said with a devilish smile. "I'm impressed you aren't running, Romano, like your brother did."

This guy obviously went through withdrawal not being able to torture the brothers. Now he was making up for lost time.

"We weren't hiding," Lovino said. "Now tell me who you are!"

The man looked a little surprised.

"Romano, I know we haven't spent any time together," he said. "But you really should know who I am." Lovino stared. "…In Europe? We live near each other?" Lovino cocked his head. "Cheerio? Crikey? Bloke? Remember those words?"

"Aren't those British or som-"

"You imbecile!" the man yelled. "It's BRITAIN!"

"I've got him!" Lovino looked to his side. Russia towered over him, clutching a rope like Britain. When Lovino looked down, he saw… ropes…

"Aw, [FILL IN YOUR OWN BLANK]" Lovino cried. "How did I not notice?!"

"I didn't notice either…" Feliciano whimpered.

"Shut up, you!" Lovino growled. Russia dragged him out of the house, Britain and another man, following.

"Who're you now?" Lovino asked. "Where did you even come from?!"

"What's wrong with him?" the man asked.

"He didn't know me either," Britain said. "Wonder what his problem is."

"NO, I WONDER WHAT _YOUR_PROBLEM IS!" Lovino shouted. "NOW LET ME GO!"

"That's France," Feliciano said. "I thought he was a girl so I tried to hit on him but he was in disguise…"

"Veneziano, what kind of girl has a beard?" Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

"You… called me by my name," Feliciano said.

"Hm? What're you talking about?"

"You called me Veneziano!" Feliciano said happily. "Isn't that great?"

"I didn't mean to," Lovino said quietly, thinking about it. "I didn't even know I did it."

He was so confused that he didn't notice they were already out of the house. And almost to Britain's.

"Nh?" France grunted. "Who's that?"

"It's him!" Britain whispered loudly. "The new guy!"

Lovino could see the figure in the distance and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was scared. Really scared! Enough to show it on his face! Why though? What made him feel like this?

"Romano…" Feliciano whispered.

He didn't need to say anything else. Lovino could hear the fear in his voice. That _thing_ over there was what did this to them, wasn't it? That made Lovino forget everything? Lovino didn't need to look to tell that Britain, France, and Russia had left them bound in ropes. Lovino didn't try to escape. He didn't try to get help. He didn't even try to help his brother. There was just that figure. Coming closer… closer… closer…

Then, nothing.

_Don't you remember? My idiot brother did this to me. Us. All his fault. And the potato-eater. He didn't really do anything, but everything's his fault. I hate them both. We were both walking. That's all. Veneziano just wanted me to come with him to the World Meeting. All those rumors about a new country scared him. Because he was known to make people he didn't like disappear. The weird part? They were all Italians. How ironic._

_"I hope this doesn't trouble you, fratello," he said, waking a bit too close to me._

_"It does," I said. I didn't want to deal with the idiot. Coming back to you? It should be. Know who I am? Of course not. I'll tell you in a second. For now, let's just watch, shall we?_

_"I'm sorry," Veneziano said. "I'm just a little scared, that's all."_

_"Stop being such a baby," I said. "He's never gone after countries before."_

_"But he only goes after Italians," my brother mentioned._

_I didn't have anything to say to that. I knew it was true._

_"Huh?" I grunted. There was a man clad in a black cloak coming towards us. I couldn't see his face through all his black hair. He looked very… suspicious. I was going to give him a few choice words and tell him to get out of my way, but I heard a crack and felt something like the butt of a gun slam down on my head. I fell to my knees. Ugh. "On my knees." The embarrassment._

_"Romano!" my brother screamed. Someone, the suspicious guy's lackey, I think, grabbed Veneziano from behind and dragged him out of my fading field of sight. I was passing out, obviously. I felt my head and looked at it. It was covered in a certain red liquid. So in this situation, what do you do? Should I give up on life? Ha! I couldn't stand up though. So all I could do was kneel there, hearing my brother's screams. He was in pain. Lots of pain, from how it sounded._

_"No one needs a country like you!" the lackey yelled. "You're so pathetic, you sicken me!" This went on for what seemed like hours. Oh? You remember this? Well, then this should already be known to you._

_Once the lackey had his fun with my brother, who's pleads for help got weaker and weaker until they stopped, he stopped pounding him. I didn't want to see what Veneziano looked like. _

_"Okay, end it," the black-clad man said to the man. I saw a flash of light from the corner of my eye. "Your turn," the man said. The lackey picked me up like I was weightless and placed me in the center of red grass. It didn't take a genius to know that this was where Veneziano was, but where was he now? Didn't matter. I felt another hit on my head. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side. My arm. My leg. I refused to yell, though. I wouldn't let them have fun with this._

_"Oh, he's not moving," the lackey noted. I was lying on the ground, red and motionless. "Let's get him out of here." I saw a flash of light. Then, I was Lovino._

_Get it now? They thought you and your stupid brother were dead, so they sent you into the future to get rid of your bodies. When you woke up, you were healed. You didn't remember anything. But you remember me now, don't you?_

_What? No? Oh, come on, Romano. How can't you? We were separated, sure, but still. I can't believe this. You kept dumb stuff. Personality. Looks. Way of thinking. But you lost me. The most important thing that your brother already got back. _

_I'm you, got it? The you that you've lost. _

***Sorry it's so late in the day! Got sick, but I like the ending of this! Not sure if you will, but… poor Romano-chan. **

***checks comments* …WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**

**Romano: What, what is it!? **

**I… I have 19 comments! OMG! Please review more! This makes me so happy! Thank you! **

**Romano: Who… Who could have so much of a worthless life that they'd comment on such a boring and dumb story…?**

**…Anyway. Sorry if the ending confused you, but you'll learn who this "other Romano" is soon! Oh, and this didn't happen on this particular FanFic, but please don't compare me to other authors. I don't try to be better than anyone, I just want to write!**

**Romano: Still a stupid story.**

**Hey, why do you think you got beat up in this chapter? Zip it or I'll kill you off!**

**Spain: NOOOO! DON'T KILL ROMANO-CHAN! NOOOOOOOOOO! :O**

**Romano: …"chan?"**

**Wow, long footnote, complete with Spain once again appearing out of nowhere and confessing his love for Romano.**

**Romano: What?!**

**Spain: :) **

**Romano: o.O NO! NONONONONONONO! I DON'T LOVE YOU!**

**Spain: …Huh? Wh-Why not?**

**Romano: [Italian curse words, yes I do know these]**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting! This is now my most popular story! Let's end this! Oh, and pointless little note: Got into Romano's version of mawaru chikyuu rondo! I like it even better than Hattefutte Parade! (Did I spell that wrong?) Now, say bye, Romano!**

**Romano: [more Italian curse words]**

**And that's why you're my favorite! 3***


	8. Alaska and Hawaii

Lovino's eyes snapped open and darted around. He couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black and whatever he was lying on was cold and rough. Concrete, maybe?

"Feliciano!" he whispered. "Fratello!"

"I'm here," Feliciano whispered, his voice cracking. "Do you know where we are?"

"What do you think?" Lovino snapped in frustration. "I can't see a thing." He stood up and stumbled around, careful not to trip over his brother. Lovino groped the walls, feeling for a light switch. His hand brushed something.

"I found it!" Lovino announced. "A light switch."

He flicked it and a bright light came on.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the brothers screamed.

"Oh," a young boy said. "There's someone else here."

"You were here the whole time?!" Lovino said. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know if you were prisoners or not," the boy said. Lovino looked back at his brother, who was kneeling on the ground. He was looking at the boy oddly.

"Who're you?" Feliciano asked.

"My human name is Richard," the boy answered. "I'm a country. Are you?" His blue eyes looked hopeful.

"I guess," Lovino said. "My brother is."

"I see," Richard said. "I assume you are to be eliminated by _him._" He grabbed at his black sweatshirt nervously. When Lovino looked closely, Richard only had on black. It clashed with his light-colored hair, eyes, and skin.

"'Eliminated?'" Feliciano repeated.

"I'm only a child, so he deemed me too weak to live," Richard sighed. "I'm surprised he's claiming adults like you are too weak."

Feliciano feigned interest in the stone wall.

"Um, why are you using your human name?" he asked.

"You never know who's listening," Richard answered. "I really don't want you two to die. That Simrey does all this for fun and land. I don't even know why he's doing this to me. I'm not even technically a country. I occupy Alaska, since it's too far away for Russia to check on."

"So is that your name?" Lovino asked. "'Alaska?'"

Richard gave a small nod, looking around the windowless room like someone was eavesdropping.

"Not all of it, but yeah," he said. "But I always thought it was weird. I'm a descendant of Germania."

"I knew you looked like someone I knew!" Feliciano said. "I don't know why it didn't hit me sooner. You look just like Germany! Only younger."

"I've never met him," Richard said. "But that's not important. We've got to escape."

"Hey, you mentioned the name 'Simrey' before," Lovino said. "Is that the guy who captured us?"

"Yeah," Richard said. "But I'll explain LATER."

"Okay, what's your plan?" Lovino said, his arms crossed.

The young boy studied the room the room, running his hand along the wall. He seemed to be feeling for something like a crack in the wall.

"No weak wall," Richard reported. "I was hoping too full grown countries like you could break it."

Feliciano and Lovino looked at each other.

_I don't feel like dying. Go on, get out of here._

Lovino was the only one who heard the voice, it seemed. While they were looking around, there was a loud _creeeeeeek._

"The door's open!" Richard ran to the steel door and peeked outside. "Coast's clear! Let's go!"

"Wait a…" Lovino wanted to stop him, but Richard was already out the door.

"I want to go home!" they heard him shout. The brothers shrugged and ran after him. They saw him walking pleasantly and slowed.

"Idiot!" Lovino scolded. "You could've been killed."

"I need to get home," he said. "I've got lots of things waiting for me. I have a sister named Hawaii, or Holokai, as I call her. And I have a Husky named Sitka. I've got lots of friends too and I haven't seen Russia in a while."

"You're friends with Russia?" Feliciano asked in shock.

"Not really," Richard said. "I mean, in a way. He owns me at the moment. Probably gonna sell me for cheap. By the way, know what country I want to go to when I get back?"

"Where?" Lovino asked.

"Italy," Richard said. "I heard it's really pretty there and they have cool buildings and ruins. Oh, I haven't asked your names yet."

"Call us Feliciano and Lovino," the younger brother said. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't tell him our names, stupid!" Lovino said.

"Why not?"

"His name his Richard. I don't trust Richards." He glared at the young boy.

"We can't leave yet," Richard said. "I think Holokai might be here. If I am, she may be too."

"Makes sense," Feliciano said. "But where do we look?"

_I suggest the south wing. _

"The South Wing," Lovino said involuntarily.

"What?" Richard said doubtfully. "Okay, but how do we get there?"

_Take a left, another left, a right, go straight, cell 1959._

Lovino listed off the directions as he heard them in his head.

"Fratello's amazing, isn't he?" Feliciano said to Richard.

"Yeah, he's amazing alright," he replied. "But I don't have any better ideas, so let's try it."

Left, left, right, straight, CELL 1959!

"There!" Richard said a bit too loudly.

"Who-who's there?" a scared high-pitched voice asked from beyond the steel door.

"It's Alaska!" Richard whispered. "I've brought more countries with me. Is anyone else in there with you?"

"Um, a nice lady named Hungary," the girl whimpered.

"Hungary?!" Feliciano put his hands on the door. "I thought that man only killed weak countries! Hungary isn't weak!"

"Italy!" Hungary's muffled voice shouted. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah," Feliciano answered. "Is Hawaii okay?"

"Uh, she's okay," Hungary replied. "Just get us out of here!"

***Ggh… Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. We were out. But it's here now, right Romano?**

**…**

**Hello?**

**Italy: What's wrong?**

**Romano's not here…**

**Hungary: What I want to know is why you named Alaska "Richard." We all know what the nickname for that is.**

**Oh, that was an accident… I wanted to choose a somewhat German name for him because he looks like Germany, and I accidently chose this one! My mom grew up in Alaska and now I feel bad! ;_; I'm sorry! But who cares? Where's Romano?!**

**Italy: …**

**…Italy?**

**Italy: Nothing.**

**?**

**Spain: WHERE'S ROMANO?!**

**Waaaaa!**

**Spain: HE'D BETTER NOT BE DEAD!**

**That's a little dark…**

**Italy: Where is he?**

**I think its Germany's fault.**

**Germany: Huh? Why? Are you taking after Romano, thinking everything's my fault…?**

**…No. So where is Romano?* **


	9. Davanti

"Don't worry, Hungary!" Feliciano shouted.

"Shush!" Richard said. "If we're caught we might be shot on the spot."

"Any ideas, Romano?" Feliciano asked his brother, voice lowered.

_Looks like I could come in handy. Mainly because this lot is more than useless. Okay, here's the deal: I'm getting the key for you. You know, because you're too weak to get it yourself. I'm meeting you in front of cell 317. Remember, right, right, left, right, straight, right. _

"Wait here," Lovino said. "I need to go get something…"

"If you were right about the cell number…" Richard said thinking. "Okay, I guess you can go. Just hurry right back."

Lovino took one last look at Feliciano, worried for once about him. _He's an adult and my brother,_ he reassured himself. _Not to mention the grandson of the Roman _ _Empi… Now's not the time to remember stuff, stupid! He can take care of himself!_ Lovino hoped him sneakers weren't making too much noise as he ran. Right, right,- who keeps talking to him?-left, right,-could only Lovino hear him?-straight, right, there.

"Hey, you," a voice said. "Lovino Romano. Nice to see you again. It's been a while. Not that you'd know the difference." Lovino couldn't help but feel that the voice sounded _exactly_ like him. "The door's open, so get in here." Lovino looked to his right, greeted by the dull numbers 317. The door was cracked, letting in a ray of light into the black room. Dust floated around in the brightness, making the space seem eerie.

"Who are you?" Lovino asked flatly.

"'Lovino,'" the voice said. "That's not really a name. It means 'I ruin' or something along those lines, doesn't it? The name fits. You _did_ ruin your brother's life."

"Shut up," Lovino snapped. "What are you getting at? And you still haven't told me who you are!"

"You know, people keep saying Veneziano's all weak, but he's really not. If he's in danger and no one's around to protect him, well… You get it. You're the weak one. That's why he thought your country was so wimpy."

Lovino examined the room. He saw the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall in the corner. He had his arms crossed and was very nonchalant about the situation at hand.

"You have that dumb blank look on your face," the man said. "Are you really that stupid? I'm disappointed, Romano."

"Who. Are. You?" Lovino repeated through gritted teeth.

"Let's see if you can tell." The figure walked out of the shadows and into the ray of light. Romano inhaled and tried to act like he wasn't freaked even though he was. It was like looking in a mirror. The same hair, skin, curl. The only different thing was that he had on a khaki uniform like Veneziano's. Plus, his eyes had a glint of evil and his smile looked…well…EVIL! Lovino took several steps back.

"Honestly," the clone sighed. "'The you that you lost,' right, Romano?"

Lovino's mind went back to that flashback of how he got into this mess.

"Were you the one that has been talking to me?" Lovino asked hesitantly.

"Of course," the man replied. "You can call me Davanti, by the way. Oh, and you were looking for this, I believe." He swung a ring with keys around his finger. His grin got wider.

"Give me that!" Lovino barked. He reached for the keys, but they jingled as Davanti pulled them away.

"Uh, uh, uh!" he said. "Don't you know why Hungary and Hawaii were captured?"

"Who cares!?" Lovino yelled. "My brother's waiting! If he gets captured-"

"If a country's deemed worthless, Simrey gets rid of anything to do with that country. Including their allies and friends. Don't worry, Germany and Austria weren't captured yet, but…" Davanti reached into his jacket pocket and brought out another set of keys, this time stained red. One could only wonder what that was…

"Now what?" Lovino asked impatiently.

"What about your friends?" Davanti said mockingly. He twirled the key ring around his finger. "Poor Belgium and Spain will be so sad when you don't come."

Belgium and Spain were here!? Lovino looked at one key. Then the other. Back again. Which one should he save? Feliciano was waiting. But Belgium and Spain… Spain couldn't protect her. And if Spain died… Lovino huffed and grabbed Spain's key ring.

"Good choice!" Davanti said. "Now I'll be forced to go after your brother." Before Lovino could hastily protest, Davanti had vanished.

"Veneziano…!" Lovino breathed. How was he going to trust this "Davanti" freak? Now what? Lovino shook his head. Even if he didn't want Spain and Belgium to die, Feliciano was his one and only brother. His only family. Lovino once again ran to his brother, breathing hard.

_Aw, look who really cares!_ Davanti said in a sing-song voice. _Too bad I'm already here!_

Lovino tried to block him out. _This isn't me!_ Lovino thought. _It's not the me I lost! It's the me I never wanted. Is that… Is that how I treated people? How I treated Veneziano?_

"Veneziano!" He slid around the corner and knocked into his brother. They both fell to the ground in pain.

"Sorry," Feliciano grunted.

"No, I crashed into you," Lovino said, standing up.

"Not that," the younger said. He pointed at his feet. In front of him was a man, one of Simrey's lackeys, passed out in an awkward position. "He was going to call for backup! I had to! I didn't mean to…"

"Are you kidding?!" Richard, who was still there, said. "You practically saved our lives!"

"Dang, Veneziano!" Lovino said. (Assuming he said "dang.") "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so proud! Just don't make it a habit…" He looked around. _Where was Davanti?!_

***I looked up the meaning of Lovino's name (not really a name) and users on Baby Name Wizard said it was SEXY! Right they are!** **And I just realized: Richard, a younger version of Germany…HOLY ROME, IZZAT YOU?! Anyway, we still can't find Romano…**

**Italy: Can't find him either.**

**Davanti: On a different subject, why is this stupid chapter so short!?**

**Oh, I'm a little pressed for time today. Sorry… And 24 reviews! You really don't know how much this means! And ShiroiNami45, Simrey is "Misery" with the letters switched around! Let's make it to 100 comments! **

**Oh, and I put in a few history facts:**

**_Cell 1959: Hawaii became a state in that year._**

**_Cell 317: Romano's B-Day is March 17_****_th_****_._**

**_Davanti: Not a history fact, but it sort of means "opposite" in Italian._**

**Now, where'd Romano go…?***


	10. The Complicated You

***Have you ever seen Spamano4ever's stories? SO AWESOME! CURRENTLY READING "Don't Forget me" (I think that's what it's called…) and "Vampires and Werewolves!" SERIOUSLY suggest the latter!* **

"C'mon, Veneziano," Lovino said. "We need to go."

"What?" Richard cried. "What about Holokai and Hungary?"

Feliciano fixed his gaze on the door, wanting to free those on the other side. He had his hands on the door, pushing slightly as if it would help.

"We need to go," Lovino repeated grimly. If Davanti got here…

"Hungary!" Feliciano shouted uselessly. Lovino had enough and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him down the halls away from Richard. Of course Lovino was worried about the little guy, but his family was more important. Believe it or not.

"We can't just leave them!" Feliciano said. Lovino ignored his pleas and took a sharp turn and crashed right into a man. He hit the ground and rubbed his head.

"Uh-" Lovino chocked on his words when he looked up at the man, still standing and looking down. Feliciano rose to a sitting position and looked from Lovino back to the man.

"Davanti," Lovino growled. He shot up to his feet, Feliciano rising slowly.

"Romano?" Feliciano said curiously.

"Yes and no," Davanti said, swinging a key ring around his finger. It was the key to Hungary and Holokai's cell. "I'm a part of him. The one that actually cares about his brother." He tossed the keys in the air and caught them repeatedly.

"Shut up, would you?!" Lovino said. "Don't you dare touch my fratello. I'll kill you if you do."

"You'll kill _yourself?_" Davanti asked, cocking his head. "How odd. I never thought you were the type. But honestly, Veneziano. You don't really think he _cares _about you, do you?"

Feliciano took a step back.

"He abandoned you," Davanti continued. "I gave him the choice to stay with you and protect you OR to save Spain and Belgium. We know which one he picked, don't we?"

Feliciano looked over at Lovino and hunched his shoulders, as if to make himself smaller.

"Stop giving him lies," Lovino said, lying himself.

"Here you go," Davanti said, tossing the ring of keys to Feliciano. "Go save Hungary and Holokai."

Feliciano's eyes shifted from Davanti to Lovino nervously, confused on what to do. He suddenly seemed to accept that Lovino left him to die and ran off with an angry look on his usually optimistic face.

"_Idiot!_" Lovino shouted. "Do you really think my brother can take care of himself in this place?"

"You apparently thought he could," Davanti said. "You left him, didn't you?"

Lovino didn't have an answer for that one.

"I know you did something," Lovino said. "Because Veneziano would never trust anyone but ME. I'm his only family. So he'd believe that I…" His voice faltered.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at," Davanti said. "If Veneziano believed whatever you said before, then what happened this time? The answer is very very simple. You see, he has other versions of himself as well, such as myself. And they actually remember you. All those other ones are the hurt and sadness that he's hiding. And they see you as someone who WOULD do this."

"Oh, really?" Lovino challenged. "Well, what about the other Venezianos that actually like me?! I know there has to be some…"

"Some," Davanti replied nonchalantly. "But the ones that dislike you outnumber them. Since Veneziano has such an optimistic nature, you won't usually see them. To make it simple, there's another you for everything: looks, personality, fears, likes, dislikes, relationships, good… bad. Each version has a different view. Whichever view is overpowering others, that's the one Veneziano will show."

"You make everything so complicated," Lovino said. "Okay, if you are another me, which one ARE you?!"

Davanti chuckled. "I'm the complicated side of you. The part no one will understand no matter how hard they try. I hate Germany, like you. Unlike you, however, I care deeply for my brother. I also really hate Belgium… She gets on my nerves…"

"Hey," Lovino simply grunted.

"Oh, and also like you," Davanti said. "I like Spain. Not as much, but whatever."

"Hey hey hey!" Lovino said waving his hands. "I _DON'T_ LIKE Spain!"

"Weren't you after you brother?" Davanti steered the conversation back on track. Lovino's eyes widened. "Go on, then." Davanti waved his hand and he vanished.

"Veneziano…" Lovino muttered. He quickly turned around and ran for his brother.

Meanwhile, Italy was running back down the concrete, almost tripping over his boots. So many questions were racing through his mind:

_Who was that "other Romano?"_

_Why did Romano betray him?_

_Why did Italy trust the other guy?_

Italy shook his head and focused on his goal of saving the kids and Hungary. If Lovino was so great, he could take care of himself. In the back of his mind, Italy actually wasn't so sure that was true.

***Sorry about the short chapter, but things have been busy and I haven't posted anything in a while…***

***AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I had the craziest dream a few nights ago and I remembered it so I could share it with you! It does have a little bit of Hetalia in it, so let's get to it. There was an opening theme, but it was Japanese (probably just gibberish though) and I only remember the last line: HASta LA PASta. (Capitals are higher notes. Sung by Italy's Japanese voice actor.) I think that's thanks to midnightestrella…** **Then** **there's this HUGE ship of pirate children sailing across the sea in bad weather. Suddenly, a sharp shriek pierced the air and all the pirates covered their ears and screamed. Then it was like they were in a trance and they JUMPED OVERBOARD! (Guess the noise was a Siren.) Then they somehow swam to shore and two pirates saw the captain struggling and helped him to shore, telling him they'd work together and not to give up. And then the pirates took others and held them upside down by their feet. The upside down pirates were shoved into the sand headfirst and were sucked up like quicksand! And then all the others joined them, the captain going last…**

** Now we go back to the ocean where the Hetalia cast (mainly Italy and Germany plus Romano) was floating in a similar boat. The sound wasn't heard, but Italy suddenly put his boot on the edge of the boat like he was going to jump and drown himself when… MY MOM WOKE ME UP! Just wanted to share that. Man, that's even crazier than my dream about severed heads racing down a hill. (The one with curly red hair won!) Should this BE a FanFic? Let me know. Now WHERE IS ROMANO?!***


	11. Prison Break!

***My computer's having problems, so sorry if I don't upload as much.***

**_Lovino_**

Lovino couldn't remember the direction to Hungary and Holokai's cell without Davanti. Right? Straight? He didn't know. Actually, all he could do was hope Feliciano wasn't going to be killed.

**_Italy_**

Italy skidded to a stop in front of Richard.

"About time!" Richard said. "You're lucky we weren't caught, you were gone so long!"

"Sorry," Italy apologized half-heartedly. He knew saving Hungary and Richard's sister was important, but Romano really hurt him. Spain and Belgium was more important than his own family. The only family he had left, pretty much. Forget him, Italy had his own to save.

He fingered through the keys and found a large one that should fit the keyhole. He put it in and the door unlocked with a _click._

**_Holokai_**

Holokai scribbled down in the journal she always kept with her. She drew in the margins, pictures of leis, hula skirts, the ocean, resorts, anything to remind her of home. She wished she wore more clothes because of how cold it was in the cell. All she had on was a one-piece orange bathing suit with a skirt and flower patterns. She was barefoot and the only accessory she wore was a pink Hawaii hibiscus that stood out in her straight black hair.

"Hungary," she whimpered. She didn't need to say anything else. The message that she was scared transmitted through the shaking in her voice. Hungary moved over to the Hawaiian and kneeled next to her, putting her arm around Holokai. Holokai could tell Hungary had a little bit of a motherly nature to her. She did take care of Italy like a sister when he was younger.

"What took you so long?" Holokai could hear her brother's muffled voice through the door. She shot up and ran over to it. This could only mean one thing: Italy was back. She heard Italy apologize, a jingling of keys, and a _click._ Light flooded in as the door was flung open. Hungary and she both shut their eyes for a moment in pain from the sudden source of light.

"Sorry I took so long," Italy said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, were fine," Hungary said. She peeked outside. "Where's Romano?"

"He's… coming," Italy said, looking away. Holokai could hear the uneasiness in his voice. She stood on her toes (she was still very short) and hugged Italy.

"Mahalo!" she squealed. "Thank you!"

Italy smiled and simply said "you're welcome."

**_Hungary_**

Hungary could tell something was wrong with Italy. His smile seemed a bit forced and his eyes didn't have the same shine to them. He, for once, didn't seem happy to see anyone.

"Hey, we'd better go," Hungary said. "Someone might catch us."

Italy looked at her. "We're fine," he said. He gently pushed Holokai away and she moved on to greet Richard. "But you're right, we should get out of here."

"Let's find Romano first, Italy," Hungary said.

"So that's you're real names," Richard said.

"Whatever," Italy said.

**_Davanti_**

Davanti stood in the white space that he called home. It was boring. Really boring. In fact, he'd much rather check on his little brother. He teleported over to Italy. (The only way to travel.) Davanti ever so slightly peeked out from behind the corner.

The countries were talking to each other. Italy's eyes looked glazed-over, like he was in a daze. Part of Davanti thought "No, Italy!" but the other part thought "Should I care?" Of course he should, this was his little brother, the only thing he cared about. But Davanti could help but smirk. It looked like another part of Italy was taking over.

**_Richard_**

Italy looked a lot different from the first time Richard saw him. He went from happy-go-lucky to depressed and a little isolated. But he saved Holokai and Richard couldn't asked for anything more.

"Let's go find Romano and get out of here!" Holokai chirped. She practically dragged Richard down the halls. The Italy and Hungary reluctantly followed.

"Holokai, stop!" Richard yelled. The Hawaiian looked back and cocked her head.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed as she was lifted into the air by a Simrey Lackey.

"Well, well, well," he said. (*cough* Cliché. *cough*) "We seem to have a few escapees." Hungary put her hand to her mouth, Richard braced himself, but Italy just stared idly.

"Put her down, would you?" Italy said.

"Ha!" the lackey laughed. "I want to see a weakling like you try!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Big mistake."

**_Germany (Yeah, remember him?)_**

Germany paced up and down his house. Last he saw Romano, he went off to look for Italy. And after he didn't come back, Germany searched the entire house. Twice. Now he was back at his home to recoup and think.

_Knock knock._

Germany turned to the rapping on his door. He put his hand on the knob and opened it, surprised to see two children, one that looked a little like him.

"A-Are you Germany?" the little girl panted. Germany gave an awkward nod.

"P… Please!" she pleaded. "Save Italy!"

***This is the first time I've done changing points of views like this, and think it turned out pretty good! **

**Romano: Agh, geez…**

**ROMANO-CHAN!**

**Romano: Shut up. Ugh, this is all their fault. **

**Who's?**

**Romano: A bunch of girls came and attacked me. I don't know why.**

**Girls: Romano! **

**Oh, those are fangirls. They obsess over anime characters and that's your band of them.**

**Romano: I don't really have a problem with it, but…**

**Fangirls: Romano!**

**Romano: Seriously, my clothes are in shreds… **

**Spain: Fangirls unite! :D**

**Fangirls: Yeah!**

**Romano: W-wait… Spain, what?**

**Fangirls/Spain: Romano-chan!**

**Romano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Meh, I guess I'll join too. WHO'S WITH ME!? ROMANO-CHAAANNN!**

**Romano: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!**

**To be continued?***


	12. Time to Know!

"Big mistake." Everyone stared at Italy, who stayed idle for only a moment before making his move. He charged at the lackey, who attempted to grab the country, but Italy was too fast. Ducking under his arm, Italy swung around the back of him and punched the back of his head. The lackey fell to the ground unconscious.

_Is this…?_ Hungary thought to herself. _This can't be little Ita-chan… Can it?_

Her thoughts were cut off when another lackey snuck up from behind and did a chokehold on Italy. Italy squirmed and held on the arm that was trying to cut off his air.

"Hey," he chocked weakly. "R-run…"

Everyone just watched. Italy became inpatient and shouted "RUN!" The rest jumped and quickly rushed out the door.

"I-Ita-chan…" Once outside, Hungary instantly regretted what she did. "Italy!"

"No, don't!" Richard snapped. "He can handle himself!"

"But that man was twice his size, he can't…" Hungary countered, her voice faltering.

"It's fine!" Holokai said, although she was more so comforting herself.

"Holokai, Richard, do you two know Italy's friend, Germany?" Hungary asked.

"I heard of him," Richard replied. "He's pretty strong right now."

"The two are close together," Hungary said. "You'll find him quickly. Go get him for help."

"But Hungary…" Holokai whimpered.

"I've got to go help," she said. "I can't just stand here and let this happen." The siblings weren't able to stop the country before she ran in after Italy. Holokai looked at her brother and nodded.

"I… I think I know where he lives," Richard said. Holokai followed him away reluctantly from Italy's prison. They were running so fast it didn't take long to reach a large mansion. Richard knocked on the door feverishly. They were greeted by a confused towering man.

"A-Are you Germany?" Holokai panted.

Germany nodded slowly.

"P…Please!" she gasped. "Save Italy!"

"What's wrong?" Germany barked. "Where is he?!"

"He's in prison…" Richard muttered. "Sort of."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Holokai piped. "Look, we need to get back to Italy fast. When we left him he was getting his butt kicked."

"He's getting attacked?!" Germany shouted.

"Mm-hm," Holokai continued. "So perhaps you could, oh I don't know, GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE SO WE CAN SAVE HIM?!"

"Oh, j-ja, sure." Richard and Holokai were already off. Germany rolled his eyes and rushed after.

"There!" Richard pointed to a concrete building in the distance. "That's where Italy is!"

"It looks a little… big," Germany noted. "Do you know _exactly_ where he is?"

"Uh, not really," Holokai sighed. The trio slowed at the locked door.

"Better get looking," Germany said. He smashed into the door with his side, instantly knocking it off its hinges. The siblings stared in shock and admiration.

"Thanks," Richard said flatly. "So before the welcoming committee arrives, should we split up or stay together?"

"We're staying together," Germany said. "You two aren't full grown yet, so you won't be able to defend yourselves."

"He's right," Holokai said to her brother, who saw the statement as an affront.

"Oh, look, the committee!" Richard chirped in mock excitement. Lackeys flooded the halls, making a mad dash for the three. "I'm happy to see you too!"

"Get ready!" Germany said, balling his gloved hands into fists.

"Geeeeet set!" Holokai said in a sing-song voice. Germany gave her a strange look.

"GO!" the siblings shouted. They stayed close to Germany as he started punching left and right, protecting the children.

"Ger-man-y!" Holokai chanted.

"Not the time!" Germany said. It wasn't long before all the lackeys were passed out in awkward positions. Richard kicked one in the head.

"Not bad," he said.

"Italy!" Holokai shouted.

"That might not be the best idea," Germany whispered. "Let's go."

They lightly treaded the ground, careful not to attract unwanted attention.

**_Lovino_**

"Veneziano!" Lovino whispered. "Fratello!"

It had been almost an hour. Miraculously, he wasn't caught, but his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Vene…" Lovino dropped to his knees before he could finish the name. It didn't take a genius to know what the red stuff staining the floor was. Feliciano was close. Lovino could feel it.

"Romano?" Lovino looked up to see his brother's amber eyes.

"Veneziano!" Lovino gasped. He involuntarily shot up and wrapped his arms around his brother. Surprised at his actions (and embarrassed) he was even more shocked to see that his brother wasn't responding. In fact, he looked quite annoyed. Feliciano squirmed and Lovino ended the embrace.

"Fratello?" Lovino asked. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Feliciano grunted. Lovino frowned at his brother's dull gaze. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Lovino asked.

"Looking at me like that," Feliciano growled. "I'm just a little upset, okay?"

"Did something happen?" Lovino said cautiously.

"You happened if that's the answer you were looking for," Feliciano replied.

Lovino's mind flashbacked to the incident with Davanti.

"Don't listen to that idiot," Lovino ordered. "I do care about you. You're my only family. And look!" He pointed to the keys still attached to his belt. "I haven't rescued them yet because I was too busy looking for you!"

Feliciano gave the keys a blank stare.

"The first time it was the other way around," he sighed.

"Feliciano, I…"

"'Feliciano?'" the younger repeated. "I thought you'd use my real name." He smeared some of the blood on the ground with his boot. "To tell the truth, I sort of wish I were an only child. That way I wouldn't have you on my back. You never liked me anyway."

"I did like you!" Lovino countered. "I…"

"An only child," Feliciano said wistfully. "I wonder what it would be like. It's not like I _have_ to wonder." He grinned at Lovino a little too happily. "Time to know!"

***It's so hard having the narrator call him "Feliciano" and Lovino call him "Veneziano" and everyone else call him "Italy…" Just had to get that out. I really want to get this chapter out and I'm in a rush so we won't be speaking with Romano today! Sorry!***


	13. Davanti Returns!

***Sorry about all the cliffhangers elizabeta H. Austria. It's sort of a habit of mine. And you guys might be a little weirded out by the sudden shift of an evil Italy, but… I'VE ALWAYS WANTED AN EVIL ITALY! Me and my (messed up) girlish fantasies….***

"Hey, fratello," Lovino said cautiously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than ever!" Feliciano said happily. "And even _better_ when you're out of the picture!" He balled his fists and grinned.

Lovino looked over his shoulder. A couple of cells and a wall. The only escape was past Feliciano. Lovino noticed his brother's lack of motion. He was looking for a fight, wasn't he? Waiting for the elder to make the first move and then have some fun. Lovino knew Feliciano could be very strong when he wanted to, stronger than Lovino even. Lovino prayed that something would come for him and get him out of this mess.

"C'mon," Lovino said. "You don't really want to do this, do you?"

"Of course!" Feliciano replied. "And maybe this'll be good for everyone else too! They won't have to deal with you anymore. It's not like anyone cared about you anyway except Spain, but you don't really want his company, do you?"

Feliciano's words struck Lovino. He was right. Since he came here, no one cared for him, yet they all flocked to his brother. If Feliciano did kill him, what would the consequences be?

"You'll regret this later," Lovino reasoned. "I'm your only family left now. You'll get lonely, I know you."

"That was before I met Germany," Feliciano said. "He's been a lot nicer to me in the past few days than you've been to me in a life time." He lifted up a fist and stared at it defiantly. "Fine, I guess I'll have to start this." He swung a fist at Lovino, who narrowly dodged it.

"Stop it!" Lovino shouted uselessly. Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge.

"Just let me hit you already!" Feliciano yelled.

"Italy?"

A familiar figure stood in the shadows. Lovino was both mad and happy that it was Germany. He had Holokai and Richard clutching his leg.

"Ah! Germany!" Feliciano's face lit up and he leapt towards his friend, completely forgetting about his brother.

"Italy, you didn't do that to those men, did you?" Germany asked hesitantly. He gestured towards a pile of mangled bodies from around the corner.

"Uh-huh!" Feliciano piped. "See? I can defend myself! I'm not weak!"

"This isn't a matter of weakness," Germany said. He eyed his friend uncertainly then shifted his focus on Lovino. "Now that we've found you two, we can leave."

"Oh," Feliciano sighed in disappointment. "I was sort of hoping to… Oh, no! We can't leave!"

"Huh? Wh-why?" Germany stammered.

"Hungary came in and hit the man strangling me with a frying pan," Feliciano explained. "Then she was taken away by another guy and I couldn't save her."

"_I'll_ go looking for her," Lovino said. "You guys get out of here."

"…We lost you once," Germany replied. I'm not going through that trouble again."

"I never said you have to," Lovino snapped. "And… I have a little help."

"Let's leave him!" Feliciano whined. "I wanna make sure you go out okay!"

"Hey, wait," Holokai finally said. "I thought you cared about your brother."

"Yeah, why the sudden change of heart?" Richard asked skeptically.

Feliciano looked away.

"Trust me," Lovino said with the amount of confidence he wished he had. "Just get Veneziano out, okay?"

"…If you say so, Romano," Germany sighed. "I don't know about this, but be careful."

He reluctantly let Feliciano drag him away, Holokai and Richard not far behind.

"Okay, Davanti," Lovino called once the group was out of earshot. "Get out here." Davanti suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Man, you managed to tick off fratello!" he laughed. "I've gotta give you props for that!"

"Don't call him 'fratello,'" Lovino growled. "Now here's the thing. I need you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Davanti cupped his hand around his ear like he was trying to listen harder. "Did you just say you needed me?"

"Let me finish!" Lovino spat. "Okay, I need you to help me find Hungary. And Spain and Belgium."

"You disgust me."

"Eh?!"

"The great South Italy doesn't need help!" Davanti said sternly.

"But you said you're me," Lovino countered. "So if I'm getting help from myself, it wouldn't be a very big deal, would it?"

"Hmm," Davanti said scratching his head. "Guess you've got a point. But who do you want to start with? Spain and the girl, maybe?"

"Her name is Belgium," Lovino corrected.

"Whatever," Davanti said. "Let's start with them, then."

"Yeah, but where would we look for them?" Lovino asked.

"Ask Cosimos," Davanti suggested.

"Who?"

"Cosimos. He's the intelligent you. The only problem is that Davide holds onto him like an idiot."

"Which me is Davide?" Lovino asked, dreading the answer for some reason.

"He's the… err… weird you? I don't know," Davanti shrugged. "But I guess you'll have to ask them."

"Why me?" Lovino said.

"Because they think I'm annoying," Davanti sighed.

"Shocking," Lovino grunted. "So we don't want to waste any time, right? Take me to them."

"You got it!" Davanti said with a smile. Lovino saw a flash of white and opened his eyes, shocked by what he saw.

***Kay kay! We fiiiiiiinally caught Romano! **

** Spain: Yay! :)**

** Romano: Please shut up. And let me go.**

** Spain: *hugs Romano tighter***

** Anyway, just wanted to say that I listened to Christina Vee cover of Bad Apple while working on this. I actually like it! So, Romano, what do you think Cosi and Davi will be like?**

** Romano: Shut up and POST THE [BLEEP]ING CHAPTER! **

** Oh that reminds me! You guys may be wondering why Romano(chan) never curses and gets bleeped when he does. Well, I don't curse myself and-**

** Romano: AND YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF SOUTH ITALIAN!**

** Yeah, I'm South Italian and German! Oh, the irony! **

** Romano: …I hate you.**

** Well, I love you!**

** Spain: So do I!**

** Romano: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

** Davanti: You two should get married! :D**

** Shadow and Spain: Yeah! **

** Romano: Wait, what?***


	14. Four Lovinos and a Hawk to the Rescue!

**"This is a giant white space," Lovino pointed out flatly. "There's nothing here."**

**"No, no," Davanti said. "Wait for it."**

**Waiting. Waiting. ****_Waiting. WAITIN-_**

**"Romano?" Lovino turned his head. It was yet another Lovino, dressed like Davanti, only his uniform was a shade darker. He had very wise eyes, like he knew everything there was.**

**"Are you Cosimos?" Lovino asked hesitantly. **

**"Um, yes," Cosimos answered awkwardly. "To be honest, I never thought I'd ever see you here."**

**"What's this?" Davanti said sarcastically. "Cosimos didn't know something?"**

**Cosimos ignored him. "Did you…need something?"**

"Um, we needed help finding Belgium, Hungary, and Spain," Lovino explained.

"I know where they are," Cosimos said. "But…What about Davide?"

Davanti's face darkened. "I was wondering where he was."

"Hold on," Cosimos said. He turned around and screamed, "DAVIDE!"

Lovino plugged his ears in pain. Cosimos may have been serious, but he was _loud._ Lovino suddenly heard footsteps on the ground. Sure enough, a Lovino clone. His outfit was, again, like Davanti's, but this time a shade lighter. And what was that perched on his arm…? He skidded to a halt in front of Cosimos.

"Look, Cos!" he said excitedly. "I snuck into a palace and took a hawk! A _hawk!_ I'm gonna name him 'Falco!'"

"How creative," Cosimos noted flatly. "Davide, you know Lovino, right?" Davide cocked his head and Lovino simply crossed his arms. He was getting used to clones.

"Just help me, okay?" Lovino sighed.

"With what?" Davide asked.

"He needs help finding his friends," Cosimos explained.

"And Spain," Lovino added.

"What are we just standing around for?" Davanti said. "Let's get out of here and get this done!"

"Just tell us where they are and I can go do it myself," Lovino said.

"No," Cosimos said. "We're coming with you. If something happens you wouldn't have anyone to save you."

"I'm confused…" Davide said.

"When are you not confused?" Davanti said. "Well, let's do this."

Once again, the white background melted away, leaving the four (plus Falco) in the prison.

"Looks grimy," Davide noted.

"This is where I left Veneziano," Lovino recalled. "Cosimos, which way?"

"Well, Spain and Belgium are in the opposite direction of Hungary," he explained. "So you'll have to choose."

"Not this again," Davanti groaned.

"We'll save Spain and Belgium first," Lovino said. "Lead the way." Cosimos pointed to his left and took off with the other three close behind. He took a few turns and then pointed to a cell that read 6077. He rapped on the door a few times.

"Guess who," he said nonchalantly.

"Romano?" Spain's muffled voice piped. "Is it really you?"

"What are you doing here?!" Belgium whispered firmly. "It's dangerous!"

"But you guys were kidnapped!" Davide chirped. "I had to do something!"

"Don't speak for me!" Lovino whispered so the imprisoned duo couldn't hear. "Okay, I've got the keys," he said, once again raising his voice. He stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted, opening the door.

"Romano!" Belgium cried. She bolted out and wrapped her arms around his, embarrassing the latter. When she stepped away, Lovino could see that her green dress was covered in dirt, as was her face.

"Thanks," Spain said simply, stepping out. He looked out of breath and tired and also dirty.

"I swear," Belgium huffed. "A girl can't make chocolate and waffles these days without getting kidnapped." She finally noticed there were three other Lovinos.

"Who're they?" Spain asked slowly.

"Davanti, Davide and Cosimos," Lovino sighed. "They're like other parts of me, don't ask. Please, don't ask."

"Hi!" Davide chirped. Falco let out a screech.

"Don't focus on trivial things," Cosimos scolded. "We need to find Hungary. Fast. I've got a bad feeling."

"That's never good," Davanti mumbled.

"C'mon, we need to go find her," Lovino said.

***So sorry about the short chapter! I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I'm posting this and I also put up a one-shot about Holy Rome. (I love Holy Rome!) Speaking of that, I found new evidence for the Germany=HRE theory. Italy is scared of Britain and America and everything, but he got friendly with Germany in less than a minute despite he's much scarier looking! Am I right…? Anyway, Spain's cell number is from episodes 60-77, "Boss Spain and Chibi Romano." Got to go… I'm gonna miss you all! Atlantic City, here I come!***


	15. Captured Again

"Hey, here's a good question," Lovino said. _"Where should we go?"_

"I think a right and just keep going straight," Cosimos answered. Davanti eyed Belgium uncomfortably and inched away towards Spain.

"Let's just go," Lovino sighed. The six of them (plus Falco) shuffled along the halls. They were paranoid that if they went too fast, someone would hear them. The last thing Lovino would want was Belgium in danger. Spain? Meh.

"Look, there she is," Cosimos said. They stood in front of a cell that read 1059.

"You know what would be nice?" Lovino asked sarcastically. "The _key."_

"Who needs a key?" Davide asked. He put his hand on the knob and yanked it out of the door itself, leaving a gaping hole. Davide nonchalantly threw the knob away and kicked open the door. The other four, excluding Cosimos, stared in wonder as Lovino dragged out an unconscious Hungary. She was still clutching her frying pan. Davanti took it from her hand and hit her over the head with it.

"Hey!" Hungary instinctively grabbed the pan back and hit Davanti back, knocking him unconscious. She stood up and leaned over him.

"I don't know whether to scold her or thank her," Cosimos said. Hungary jumped a little and looked at the four Lovinos.

"Don't ask," Lovino said before she could. "But really, we should get out of here."

"We… might have to wait a while for that," Davide said.

"Hm?" Lovino grunted. "Why?"

"We should run," Cosimos said, turning around.

Lovino spun on his heels just in time to see something come in contact with his head.

**_A few hours later_**

Lovino rubbed his head and stood up.

_Not again!_ he thought angrily. He punched the ground in anger. _Getting mad won't help. I've got to find the others. Or else. _He tried to stand, but for some reason a sharp pain shot up his right leg and he collapsed. He shook his head and attempted once more to stand. Again, he fell to the ground.

"Cosimos?" he called. "Davanti? Belgium? _Spain?!"_

No use. He was all alone, this time even without his brother. But at least he could see. There was a small light blinking from the ceiling. It looked like it would go out any second. Lovino couldn't help being scared, but slapped himself in the face.

_I'm the great South Italy!_ he thought to himself. _Who am I up against? Humans? _

He felt him right leg. It wasn't bleeding and it definitely wasn't broken. In fact, he couldn't feel it at all.

"What the heck is this…?" Lovino tried to move his leg but couldn't do it. It was all numb. He raised an eyebrow and crawled over to a rotting desk. He gripped the edge and pulled himself to his feet, shifting his weight onto his left leg.

_This is kind of like one of those escape games,_ Lovino thought, trying to keep himself from losing it. Sure, he liked to be alone, but this was ridiculous. He decided to insect the drawer, since it was the only thing in the room.

_Yeah, right,_ he thought. _Like they're going to leave me anything in here. _

But his hand hit a ripped sheet of paper. Lots of little pieces ripped to shreds.

_Oh, a puzzle!_ Lovino thought sourly. _This is exactly what I need!_

He took the entire drawer out and set it on the floor, sitting next to it. He fit scraps together and it didn't take long to find it was a letter. He must've been there a few minutes until the letter was put together. It read:

_Hello, Lovino!_

_Awake now? You must be if you're reading this. It's really fun, you know? Getting your friends together, splitting you apart, and doing it all over again. And guess what? One of the six of you is with me! And, of course, isn't one of you. So it's either Belgium, Spain, or Hungary. Or maybe your brother. Or Germany, perhaps. But, anyway, they've been taken hostage and are to be executed, at, oh, midnight? Don't worry, we've provided a watch for you. It will be entertaining to see if you can even make it out of that room with your leg! _

_Happy hunting!_

_Simrey_

Lovino scattered the scraps. His brother? With Simrey? That stupid man who did this to them? Lovino had to find a way out of here. There was a door, but the process of crawling over there only showed it was locked. Davide punched the knob out, but Lovino couldn't do that. To make matters worse, there wasn't another item in this place.

A knock on the door made his jump.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Spain?" Lovino said. "Spain! Spain, it's me! Lov- I mean Romano!"

"Romano?" Spain repeated. "Really? Are you alone?"

"Yeah!" Lovino replied. "Can you get me out of here?"

"N-No," Spain stammered. "I don't have a key or anything. And I'm having a few problems of my own right now."

"Don't leave me though, okay?" Lovino said. "If you aren't here and they come for me, I'm not going to have anyone to back me up."

"…Sorry," Spain said. "But I have to find the others."

"Spain?" Lovino said. No answer. "Spain! Get back here!"

***No, midnightestrella, don't** **kill my tomato! Romano, I will save you!**

**Midnightestrella: *pulls out chainsaw* **

**NOOOOOO! *runs away***

**Romano: Gee, thanks.**

**Spain: Ready to get married? :D**

**Romano: NO WAY! You abandoned me! **

**Spain: It's Shadow's fault, she made me! :'(**

**I'm a fourteen year old girl I don't deserve to diiiiiie! I'm sorry I didn't read "THE SUMMER EVERYONE TREASURED AND NEVER FORGOT" yet! I've been so busy and life is so hard with depression! I'm sorry! *stops* And I'm still mad you made me marry Spain. I WANNA MARRY ROMANO! Plus, this is my FanFic… But you comment a lot, so I'll keep you here! *hugs* **

**Spain: Romano-chan! 3 **

**Anyway, I want to thank you guys for reading this. I have depression (I said that already), so this is a great way for me to escape that. I love all of you! Unless you hate Romano-chan! (But seriously, thanks.)***


	16. Italy's Yang

**_Italy (Yes, he's still here!)_**

Italy ran aimlessly around the prison. When he woke up, he was just lying there on the floor. He must've been knocked out. To make matters worse, Germany wasn't with him. Well, this was great. He was alone, in danger, and not to mention there was some annoying voice in his head.

_Have you found a way out yet?_ the voice asked.

"Not yet, Danilo," Italy sighed as he took a sharp turn.

_Stop pestering the poor kid!_ another voice scolded. _He's not in the mood to be annoyed._

"Can you be quiet too?" Italy told Candido. "If you're going to talk can you _please_ just point me to the way out?"

_Wait!_ Candido said. _I hear someone._

Italy stopped dead in his tracks. Who could this be? Footsteps got closer and closer and louder too. Italy just stoodthere waiting for his other selves to tell him what to do.

_I think that's Spain,_ Danilo said.

"Oh!" Italy piped. "Spain! It's you!"

Spain shuffled forward, avoiding eye contact. He had a darkened expression on his face.

"Hi, Italy," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked him, dreading the answer. "Did something happen?"

"...Promise you won't tell anyone?" Spain asked. "Because, you seemed to be acting different too, so I guessed..."

"You mean _you_ have... other yous too?" Italy asked suspiciously.

"Just one."

**_ Lovino_**

Lovino punched the door uselessly.

"Spain!" he shouted. He didn't know why he hadn't lost his voice already, he was shouting so loud. He looked around once more. Was there really _nothing_ he could use to escape? Well, maybe his leg was feeling better. Not likely, but if he could stand on just one, he should be fine.

Lovino crawled back over to the dresser, put his hands on it, pulled himself up, and fell to the ground.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me,_ he thought _My other leg's gone numb too?_ He looked at the cieling and thought. _They must've drugged me. And it spreads. Great. If I'm paralyzed from the waist down in a few minutes just think of how I'll be in ten._

He dragged himself back over to the door and pounded on it loudly.

"Hey!" he yelled just because. "I know nobody's there, but I'm going nuts in here."

Yup, he'd lost it.

"Romano?" a voice called.

Lovino didn't know whether to be scared, happy, or both.

"Veneziano!" he said in surprise.

"Close," another voice said.

"Cosimos is with you?" Lovino said.

"Sorry," Cosimos said. "But this isn't exactly Veneziano."

"Don't tell me..." Lovino groaned.

"Name's Candido," he introduced. "You should know me. Italy's other half."

"'Other half,' huh?" Lovino growled. "Then _you're_ the one who made him try to hurt me?!"

"Oh, uh, no, the exact oppostite, actually!" Candido stuttered. "You see, Italy's personality is very yin-yang. It's rare, but sometimes people only have two halves to themselves. I'm the good half. The one he usually listens to."

"And the other one's name is Danilo," Cosimos explained.

"This isn't the time for explinations!" Lovino barked. "We have to find Veneziano. If you're here, he's still here, right?"

"Correct!" Candido chirped. "Now, let's get you out of here."

Lovino heard the rusted metal door creak and groan and it shifted out of place and opened. Lovino saw Cosimos there, same as ever, but he also saw Feliciano. He also looked the same, but he had more pastel colors, especially his uniform. His eyes were open and very hopeful-looking.

"There we go," he said.

"Hey," Cosimos said. "Davide or Davanti wouldn't happen to be in there with you, would they?"

"No, just me," Lovino replied.

"Don't be so sure," Candido countered. "Have you been to that back corner over there?"

"I can't even stand, how would I be able to make it there?" Lovino huffed.

Candido walked past him and ran over to the corner, picking up two small figures, balancing them in his arms.

"Cosimos," he groaned. "Take one."

Cosimos hurried over and grabbed a small girl, cradling her.

"Holokai and Richard?" Lovino said. "But..."

"They were captured before you and haven't woken up yet," Cosimos said. "They were with Veneziano and Germany, right? So it's only logical that they got captured as well."

"C'mon," Candido said gently. "Wake up..."

"Nhh..." Richard sat up in Candido's arms and looked around. He flinched. "Wh-where am I?!"

"A cell," Lovino said calmly. "Not really any surprise anymore."

"Hey, why're there two..." Richard's words trailed off as he looked from Cosimos to Lovino.

"We'll explain later," Cosimos said. "For now, I think we should just try to find the others. We'll worry about escaping when we're all together."

The group nodded in agreement.

***Hey, Richard and Holokai are back!**

**Holokai: Aloha! :)**

**Richard: ...Hi.**

**Lovino: I can't have the spotlight in the story without someone taking it, can I?**

**Holokai: Tell that to Cos, Davi, and Davanti!**

**Can I just tell them where I got the names for Danilo and Candido first?! Danilo is named after an Italian criminal who killed a woman in England and Candido is a word that's means something along the lines of pure or something like that... And midnightestrella**, **IFINALLY got to read a few chapters from your story! I just started chapter 3 and I love it so far! I like Fernanda, but I'm being unfair because I love black hair! (Rhyme!)**

**Lovino: Hey, they chased me in the comments!**

**Holokai: It's your own fault for being a jerk! **

**STOP BEING SO MEAN TO MY ROMANO-CHAN! (hits with leek) And sorry if my writing is a little off today. It's really early...* **


	17. SOPA 2013!

Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while and even more sadly, this isn't one. (I was over my friends for a while…) Apparently, SOPA's coming back. From what I've heard, it's some law that says you can't say a character's name anywhere on the internet and it's negatively impacted up before!

So far 77,251 people have signed this petition and only 22,749 people are left to reach 100,000 signatures. Please sign this and stop SOPA 2013!

Link: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

(Link from Spamano4ever's FanFic "Vampires and Werewolves)

I'm working on a chapter and another FanFic in advance, so please be patient!

(P.S. Thank you to angelasdawn47! That comment really made me feel better in a down moment!)

K bye.

SHADOW L.


	18. La Spin Returns!

***I think I'm going overboard on the other selves, huh? Sorry! One more for my Spagnia and I'm done! I'll make a chart now just in case I confused you guys! **

**_Davanti:_**** Romano-confusing self**

**_Cosimos: _****Romano-intelegnt self**

**_Davide:_**** Romano-likable/cute self**

**_Candido:_**** Italy-good self**

**_Danilo:_**** Italy-evil self (EVIL ITA-CHAN!)**

**_*****:_**** Spain-******** ******

Spain paced around his windowless room in adgetation. How did things ever come to this? What was the point of all this? It made no sense. Whenever Spain thought he came to a conclusion, something always made him think otherwise.

"Sit down, Spain," Belgium sighed, huddled up in a corner. "You're wasting energy."

Spain gave her a pout. Her usual pretty face was covered in dirt and her green dress was ripped in several places on the hem and sleeves.

"I'm worried about Romano," he sighed. "He doesn't deserve this. At all. I mean, he can be mean and stuff sometimes but he never attacked anyone."

"True," Belgium said, resting her head on her hand. "But he is pretty strong. Even if he doesn't know it. I can tell."

"Yeah," Spain muttered. "Maybe whoever did this doesn't want him to be a threat."

_Knock._

Spain cocked his head.

"Yo, Spain, open the door!"

"Romano!" Spain ran to the door and flung it open. Romano was on the back of Cosimos –that was his name, right?- who was also holding a small girl's hand.

"And Italy too!" Belgium stumbled to the door. Sure enough, there was Italy, standing next to a boy.

"Oh, sorry!" Italy stammered. "But I'm not Italy. I'm Candido. I'm like these other guys. I'm Italy's good side."

"I'm confused," Belgium sighed.

"Allow me," Cosimos said in a dignified way. "You know what you call your 'concionce?' That's us. We're different parts of you that tell you what to do when we feel it's necessary."

"Oh..." Belgium sighed. "I guess I get it now..."

"Let's see..." Lovino sighed. "Me, Cosimos, Holokai, Richard, Candido, Belgium, and Spain. I think we're just missing Veneziano."

"And Germany," Candido added.

"Sure," Lovino huffed. "At least it's just one mo-"

"Two," Candido corrected.

"Shut up..." Lovino muttered.

"Lovino?" Holokai tugged on his jacket. "I wanna go home."

"Suck it up," Lovino replied curtly.

"Lovino!" Belgium scolded. "The least you can do is comfort her."

"Meh," Lovino grunted. "Let's go, okay?"

The others exchanged looks and shrugged. They followed Lovino through the damp halls lazily. They walked for a few minutes. Then a half-hour. Then an hour.

"Hello?"

Lovino shivered and whipped his head around.

"Don't scare me like that!" he whined to the figure behind him. "[insert curse word of your choice here] It's you."

"Sorr-y!" Davanti piped, Falco resting on his arm. "Didn't see ya there!"

Falco screeched loudly.

"Shut that bird up!" Lovino snapped. "No one knows we're on the run."

"Che?" Davanti cocked his head and looked at Cosimos for guidance.

"Were we you anyway?" Spain asked suspiciously.

"I got lost, that's all," Davanti explained. "Fratellino showed me the way, tho-"

"_You saw Veneziano?!"_ Lovino shouted. "Where?!"

"Shh!" Cosimos hissed. "I hear footsteps! And I'm pretty sure that figure is too big to be Italy!"

The group stumbled around a corner and pressed themselves against the brick wall.

"I say we jump 'em," Davanti suggested.

"Right," Lovino said, braver than he felt. "Belgium, you stay here."

"No!" she whispered. "I can handle it! It's fine!"

"I'll be okay too!" Spain said obliviously. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Uno... due..."

"Do it in Spanish," Spain ordered.

"Eh?"

"I say we do it in Dutch," Belgium suggested. "Or French. Or erman. How about German?"

"No way!" Lovino whispered. "Anything but that!"

"Hawaiian?" Holokai asked.

"English I think would be best," Richard said. "The first three numbers only have one syllable unlike Italain. It would be faster to say."

Lovino felt someone brush past him. He quickly shouted, "UnoduetreATTACK!"

The group jumped the man, who fell over.

"Get off!" the man yelled.

Belgium let go of his hair. "Uh, that's not a German accent, is it?"

"Exactly!" Lovino said, rolling up his sleeve, ready to punch Germany. The country pushed the others off him angrily and sat up.

"Was that really nessessary?" he spat, fixing his hair.

"Yes," everyone said together.

"Germany, you should come with us!" Belgium exclaimed. "We'll be much stronger as a team!"

"Ja, that's true," Germany said.

"Ugh," Lovino groaned. "I'm only gonna go through this once, so listen and listen good. Candido, Cosimos, Davanti-"

"And Falco!"

"Yeah, whatever, and you know Holokai and Rich-"

Cosimos dropped Lovino off his back.

"Ow!" he groaned. "What did you do that for?!"

"I think..." Cosimos replied. "That you may want to handle this yourself."

"Wait," Spain gasped. "We're leaving him?!"

"I wouldn't do anything to put him in harms way, would I?" Cosimos said. "He is me, after all. Trust me."

A worried look crossed Spain's face. Lovino cocked his head and gave him a rare smile. A sarcastic smile, but still.

"Worried about me?" he asked. "I'll be fine, okay? I'm not as weak as you are."

Spain nodded sadly.

"Follow me, everyone," Cosimos said. He walked off into the shadows, the othe countries reluctantly following. Lovino ran a hand through his hair. He was alone again. He couldn't even defend himself or walk. So what was Cosimos talking about.

That's when a familiar face, staring at Lovino shyly, peeked from around a corner.

Lovino's shock passed him and he smiled at the scared man.

"Hi, Veneziano."

***You may be wondering, why did I have Lovino say "yo?" Well, the word "yo" is belived to have originated from Italians who came to America in the mid 1940s. Oh, and I'm taking Italian now! Love my teacher! You may hear more Italian slang or expressions in my stories now. **

**Romano: Yeah, yeah, whatever. No one cares.**

**:'( Roma-chan...**

**Romano: D-Don't cry!**

**WAAAAAH!**

**Germany: ...I'm afraid to ask. What happened?**

**Roma-chan was being mean to me!**

**Belgium: Romano! You shouldn't be mean to girls!**

**Romano: ...She doesn't even have a figure to pass for a girl.**

**HYA! *Italian karate chop of epicness***

**Romano: GAH!**

**O-Oh! Roma-chan! Gomen ne! I shouldn't have let my German side take over! Between you and Germany-sama, I've got quite a temper... S-See you in the next chapter! Don't die, Roma-chan!**

**Romano: ...? That's a little harsh...***

***P.S. Sorry for not posting the chapter for a while! (It would've been up yesterday but FanFic's server crashed.) Thanks for your patience! (Or lack thereof...) School is really getting...difficult... But I joined Italian Club! Just wantd to say! :D I'll try to post things faster and put these on a set schedule (like every Saturday or every other one). Allora! (Love that word!) See you next chapter!* **


	19. Fretallone and Frettalino

"Come out, fretallino," Lovino coaxed gently, a tone he wouldn't normally use. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Feliciano poked his head out a little. "S-Sorry about before..." he apologized. "I wasn't used to Danilo being with me and he made me. It won't happen again..."

Lovino cocked his head and glared at his brother suspiciously. "Who's Danilo?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I've got these other me type things, an-"

"Oh," Lovino interuppted. "You've got them too. Yeah, I've met the good one."

"Grazie a Dio!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad! I was so nervous about how I was going to explain it to you!"

He finally came out from his hiding spot and tackled Lovino, hugging him a little too tightly.

"Y-You're... choking me..." Lovino gasped. Feliciano released him and stood up. He noticed his brother wasn't making an attempt to stand and crossed his arms.

"**Ma, che sei grullo?" he asked. "You got hurt, didn't you?"**

**Lovino was taken aback by Feliciano's sudden statement, but motioned for Feliciano to kneel down. He did.**

**"I didn't get hurt!" Lovino snapped. "I got drugged or something and I can't stand."**

**"So…you can't do anything?" Feliciano asked. A smile crossed his face. "Va bene! I'll carry you!"**

**"Wait!" Lovino blushed and leaned back. "Not necessary! Figurati!"**

**"Dai!" Feliciano chuckled. "Allora…You see? You aren't heavy at all!"**

**Next thing he knew, Lovino was on Feliciano's back against his will.**

**"…I hate you," Lovino muttered in Italian.**

**Feliciano laughed again and started walking back where Lovino came. Lovino pretended to be annoyed by his brother's sudden happiness, but it secretly made him relieved to see him back to his old self. They were only walking for a few minutes when Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks. The color drained from his face.**

**"What's wrong?" Lovino asked.**

**"Danilo," Feliciano gasped. "He's usually talking to me but now he's just gone…"**

**"Ugh, great…" Lovino sighed. "He's the bad you, isn't he? I swear, if he gets a hold of Spain-" Feliciano gave him a sly grin. "A-And Belgium and Holokai and Richard and the other me… and the other other me. And the other other other me…"**

**"You're so clueless something, fratello," Feliciano giggled. **

**"Oh, shut up," Lovino growled. "So what's the plan?"**

**"We're winging it," Feliciano declared.**

**"What?!" Lovino said. "You can't 'wing it!' You're bad at that!"**

**"And quite frankly, so are you," Feliciano said. "But we don't have much of a guideline for deciding what to do, so we might as well catch up with your group and ****_then_**** find Danilo."**

**"We're heading down the right way," Lovino said. "I hope we're getting close. " He raised his hand to tap Feliciano on the shoulder, but nothing happened. "Uh…Veneziano?"**

**"Mm?"**

**"My arm's not moving, is it?"**

**"No, no it's not."**

**"Great."**

Feliciano set Lovino on the ground and pinched his arm.

"Feel anything?"

"Nope."

"There goes your right arm," Feliciano sighed. "You can still use your left, though, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Lovino raised his left arm to prove it.

"Bene!" Feliciano exclaimed. "And since I'm a good little brother, I won't do that trick where I raise your arm over your head and let it slap you in the face."

"If you do I'll kill you," Lovino barked.

"...Fratello?" Feliciano said. "While we're not moving, can I ask you something important?"

"What?" he asked.

"Um, do you have your memories back yet?" Feliciano asked timidly. "It's not like I expect you to remember every single detail, but at least the important stuff."

"...Yeah, I think I do," Lovino sighed. "Spain taking care of me is kinda hazy and I don't quite remember you as a kid, but I think I'm okay with anything by...the first World War."

Feliciano beamed. "So does that mean you're going to be wearing your normal clothes?" he asked quickly. "And you're gonna be okay being called Romano? Right? Si?"

"Sure," Lovino said. "Let's get moving, though. It's not safe to be sitting in one spot for too long."

"Right!" Feliciano picked up his brother and started walking again. "Meno male! I thought you were going to be living in the future forever! I'm so happy!"

"I-ta-ly!" a small voice called.

"Holokai!" Lovino waved to the group. "Guys! Hey!"

"Italy!" Hungary gasped.

"You found Hungary!" Lovino gasped.

"We found her wandering around," Spain explained. "She's a little dirty and beat up, but nothing major."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she sighed. "I was worried sick!" She gave Italy a nervous look from the corner of her eye.

"...Sorry about before," he muttered. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay now," she said.

"Aw! That's so cute!" a voice said. "Too bad it won't last long."

Lovino turned his head to see a man with Italy's face leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His hair, however, was wavy and black. His eyes were also pitch black and Lovino felt that if he stared into them too long he'd fall in.

"Hi, Danilo," Feliciano sighed.

_Danilo?!_ Lovino thought. _The guy who made Veneziano go insane? If that happens again, we're all dead! What to do...?_

***It's Danilo! Run fo yo lives!**

**Lovino: Keep it down! You're so loud...**

**Cuz I'm an American! (Waves American flag) A little something about Danilo: He was origionally named Uto, a mis-hearing of Eeto (I think that's Japanese for "um.") I use Uto as a more depressed, shy version of our favorite Italian (not counting Roma-chan). I also only use him as a filler in my stories for a version of Ita-chan with that personality. Actually, this is the only variation of his that's evil.**

**Lovino: Oh, that's greeeeaaaat. You decide to make him evil while we're trapped in a prison made by a psycopath. **

**ANYWAY... I really wish I could describe his hair better to you, but it's hard on paper... I also wish I had a DevientArt account or something to draw it for you... T.T Darn it...**

**Italy: Shadow, give shout-outs! They were nice enough to write to you! **

**Oh, uh, I'll do that next chapter! I have to put definitions for my Italian phrases and the link to where I got them. But first, I have a statement.**

**HOLY ROME IS GERMANY DON'T TRY TO DENY IT OR I'LL SEND SPAIN TO KILL YOU! **

**Spain: *holds up knife* Hola! :)**

**Lovino: Who's Holy Rome again?**

**Hey, Spain. Do your thing.**

**Spain: HEEEYA! *Raises knife***

**Lovino: WHAAAAAA! *chased by Spain***

**Until next time! Ciao!***

.it/top-10-tips/everyday-life/10-italian-slang-exp ressions-you-cant-live-without/

Grazie a Dio! – Thank God!

**Ma, che sei grullo?**** – How stupid are you?/Are you crazy?**

**Figurati!**** – Don't worry about it!**

**Dai!**** – an equivalent to "come on!" but means more "oblige me"**

**Allora**** – learned this in Italian! It's a sentence filler like "well…" or "so…" or "Okay!..." **


	20. Simrey Appears (and 60 Review Shoutouts)

Germany and Hungary gave each other looks of uncertainty while Belgium and Spain frowned, unsure what to make of Danilo. Holokai and Richard, however, understood the situation and clung to each other. Cosimos crossed his arms and Davanti did the same . (Best he could with Falco perched on his arm.) Candido glared and Danilo.

_So this is the allpowerful Danilo?_ Lovino thought. _He doesn't look all that powerful. He looks just like Veneziano; his hair is the only difference. _

"W...Wait a second," Lovino stuttered. "We're all here, right? Other than Davanti?"

The whole group looked from one another, counting.

"Ja."

"Si!"

"Ja!"

"Igen."

"Yeah."

"So...Oh, come _on!"_ Lovino groaned. "I don't want to deal with you!"

Danilo smiled. One that looked a lot like Veneziano's usual idiotic grin, although there was something...different about it.

"You know me?" Danilo asked. "I'm flattered."

"No, I don't _know_ know you," Lovino said. "In that letter Simrey left for me it said that someone was working with him. So if isn't one of us, it's gotta be you."

"At least you're smart enough to figure that out," Danilo sighed. "Now let's see if you're smart enough to escape. I'll make a deal with you."

Feliciano looked at his brother nervously. "I don't know about this..."

"It'll be fine," Lovino said. "Don't be such a wimp. Okay, what's your deal?"

"If you can find and defeat Simrey, I'll let you escape," Danilo explained. "I know the exit. So, what do you say?" He had the most annoying confident look on his face. He must've known Lovino had run out of options.

"I-I wouldn't..." Spain stammered.

"Shut up," Lovino snapped. "We don't have much of a choice now. Unless you've got a better way."

Spain shut his mouth and looked away.

"That's what thought!" Danilo said happily. "I'll even help you out! Re-ad-y?"

"Che?"

Feliciano backed away a few steps.

"Hey, Sims!" Danilo shouted. "Go ahead! We don't got all day!"

"...Am I the only one who heard that?" Holokai asked nervously. There were fotsteps echoing behind them.

"I heard it too!" Richard exclaimed.

"That's Simrey," Cosimos said. "Now what?"

"I sort of thought you would know!" Davide whimpered. Falco squaked loudly.

"Any ideas?" Candido asked warily.

"We'd better run..." Belgium said to Lovino.

"Don't run," Germany said. "It'll only force us to delay this longer."

"Well, I'm not running," Spain said.

"You can't fight!" Lovino shouted at him angrily.

"...You're worried I'll get hurt?" Spain asked hopefully.

"No," Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're just so _weak!"_

"Well, ready or not, looks like he's here," Feliciano muttered.

A man with a black cloak stepped out of the shadows. Lovino got that feeling again; the one he got when he was really scared. He tightened his grip on Feliciano's shoulders. He looked around. Danilo was gone. Great.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say something?" Lovino spat, sounding braver than he felt. Either way, the whole group was impressed.

"I don't really have much to say," Simrey said. Lovino cringed at his voice. It sounded kind of raspy. But it sounded nice. Too nice.

"Okay, then let me tip you off," Lovino growled. "Why did you send me and my brother to the future and why are we _here?!_"

"Ah, yes, that," Simrey sighed. He ran a hand through his black hair, pushing it out of his grey eyes. "You see, you have two islands, am I correct?"

"Sardegna?" Lovino asked cautiously. "And Sicilia?"

"That's right," Simrey said wistfully. "Ah, the days when I was independant. Before _you_ existed. It was a long time ago, but I was just a happily lonely island. Then you hand to come and claim me just like that. And now the island's not even called Simrey. It's called _Sardegna."_

"Oh..." Feliciano sighed. "That's it?"

"Huh?"

"You're being childish," he scolded. "Just because we claimed you. You do realize you could've fought back or something, right?"

"Well, I... had my reasons," Simrey hedged. "So I decided I would just go after _you._ I'd leave your people alone and become their country. The new Italy."

"Oh, I get it!" Belgium said with a sly grin. "There's someone you like in Italy, eh?"

Simrey glared at her. "If you mean someone I'm in a relationship with, then no."

"But there is someone you care about, right?" Feliciano asked.

Simrey looked away.

"Ah! Now it makes sense!" Feliciano declared. "Even if you take charge of our country, we still represent it. So if we die, the nation will collapse. So if he sends us away, like into the future, Italy would still survive and the person you care about would still live happily, not knowing a thing."

Lovino turned to the other's who had a shocked expression on their faces. "He _can_ be smart when you wants to , you know."

"But...that's irrelevent!" Simrey spat. "I'll send you away again, no matter how many times I have to do so! I beat you once as powerful countries, I'll do it again as humans."

"He's right," Feliciano whispered lowly in Lovino's ear. "I'm not very strong and you can't move, and worse, you're human... How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Well, we _do_ have backup this time," Lovino whispered back. He looked back at the group behind him, his eye catching Spain and Germany inparticular. "Dio mio, help us."

***A wild Simrey appeared! *throws Pokeball***

**Lovino: *gets hit with Pokeball* Ow! The heck?! This isn't Pokemon, Shadow...**

**Oh well. My Italian teacher taught us Dio mio. Seriously, he's sooo funny! :D And now I'm in Italian Club! Anyway, here are the shoutouts, as I promised. **

**Lovino: Uh... Oh, Spamano4ever. Well, they ****_did_**** comment on every chapter so far and is the only one to do so, so, uh... thanks I guess.**

**ROMA! Say it like you mean it!**

**Lovino: They paired me up with Spain, how am I supposed to take that?!**

**Feliciano: Next is to midnightestrella! You comment second most and Shadow really appreciates that you take the time to write the reviews, since you write the longest. They also make her laugh, so graaaaazie! :)**

**Germany: Anna Whitlinger**. **You're the first to comment on the story** **and to say something good about it. Danke.**

**Belgium: Hmm... LetThemHaveGermanRumCake. Oh, look! They have Romano as the ico- Oh, sorry! We all here at the story appreciate your kind comments. Dank u!**

**France: So-**

**FRANCE, GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Simrey: Err…Maycie…Thanks for commenting. You commented on Shadow's other story "Bella's Key to Hetalia." Sadly, that's on hiatus along with "Crossing Dimensions," so please be patient with the updates. But seriously, thanks!**

**Candido: Oh, this one's from a guest. I wish I could say who this was, but We're glad you like the story!**

**Cosimos: TimelessNight. Grazie mille for commenting here and on "BKtH." And yes, there are hints of Spamano here…**

**Lovino: STAI ZITTO!**

**Prussia: I'm not in this story, but it only fits that I say thanks to Awesome11 for reviewing. Stay awesome! **

**Germany: T.T Get out…**

**Davide: Dogsrule! Aww, I'm so happy you like the story that much! Please review again, we'll be looking forward to it!**

**Falco: Indeed.**

**Lovino: o.O Wha…What the-**

**Danilo: Eh? I have to say something too? Okay, then I'll do AwesomeHellee9. I'm glad you liked the chapter but…Belgium? She's cute? Really?**

**Belgium: *hits Danilo with shoe***

**Spain: Gracias to Cuore l'anima della! Yes, I'm sure whoever Lovino will be paired up with ****_will_**** be awesome…Not you Prussia, shut it. More like…Spainish awesome. **

**Lovino: NO!**

**Davanti: Apela. We're glad you like the author's notes. Hey, Shadow! How come ****_I'm_**** never in any author's notes?!**

**Shut up and read, Lovino.**

**Lovino: ShiroiNami45! We're very happy you like this chapter, but we hope you review again! Okay, can I go now?**

**Feliciano: UnfadingPromise! We're very glad you liked this! And I also like your use of the word "chappie!" :)**

**Spain: elizabeta H. Austria! We…We're sorry for all the cliffhangers…Uh! Shadow! Do something about that!**

**Germany: TheDeadOne28. Oh, you want a Lovino too? Here, you can take this one. **

**Lovino: You're such a-**

**Don't curse!**

**Belgium: And last but not least, angelasdawn47! Thanks for your kind words! It really meant a lot, so thanks! **

**So that's it! My mom's telling me to get off the computer so I gotta go… Uh, go Italians! And Germans! :D***


	21. A Deal With the Devil

"Spain!" Feliciano ordered. "Take fratello!"

Against Lovino's will, he was passed to Spain.

"What're you planning, idiot?" Lovino snapped. "Don't tell me you're planning on beating him yourself?"

"Italy's being smart," Candido noted.

"True, he is being wise," Cosimos said as Feliciano stood face to face with Simrey, staring him in the eye, not showing any signs of weakness.

"What's he doing?" Spain whispered in a worried tone.

"It seems he's sacrificing himself for you," Cosimos said to Lovino. "Or at least those are my thoughts."

"That's not smart!" Lovino spat. "That's down right stupid! Veneziano!"

Feliciano and Simrey seemed to be having a conversation.

"Oh, Italy, no…" Hungary gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Lovino asked intently.

"If…he dies, will you become the whole of Italy?" Belgium asked. "Like, not just the south but the north as well?"

Reality apparently hit Holokai and Richard because they tightened their grip on each other.

"I don't like the look of this…" Germany muttered.

"Hey, Germany," Lovino sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if he lays a hand on my fretallino, you stop him, okay?"

Germany nodded without taking his eyes off his friend.

"That goes for all of us," Hungary said. "He's our friend too. We lived together for a long time, so I care about him too, you know!"

Feliciano seemed to hear that and quickly looked to Hungary, but went back to Simrey.

"Veneziano!" Lovino yelled. "If you're planning on dying for me, that's stupid! So get back over here so we can figure something out!"

Feliciano turned to his brother and sagged his shoulders.

"Italy..." Spain whimpered.

"Want to hear our deal?" Simrey asked the group.

He was answered with a lot of furious glares.

"Well, I agreed to allow you all to live as normal..." Simrey explained. "As long as one of you disappears. Forever. And you all have no memory of him."

Lovino stared at his brother. He'd do that? Really?

"I'll still be okay..." Feliciano reasoned. "I'll just be in the future again. No big deal. And you won't remember me, so you won't regret anything."

"No way," Lovino growled.

Feliciano cocked his head in confusion.

"Life would be way too boring," he said with a small smile. "Who'd bother me to wake up in the morning? You wouldn't come to me crying with some problem anymore with some problem. Plus, I would've never met _Germany."_

Feliciano giggled. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"That's as much of a compliment as I'll ever give you," Lovino sighed. He was bad at this stuff, but at least it was working.

"Ah, well," Simrey muttered. "We've already agreed on this, haven't we? There's no turning back now."

"I'm confused," Spain interuppted. "First your trying so hard to kill us, now your okay with letting the majority of us go. And you captured a bunch of random Italians too from what I've heard. Not to mention what Holokai and Richard are doing here."

"I have my own reason for leaving you alive," Simrey replied. "And Richard and Holokai are here because they are weaklings that no one wants. I would take Sealand, buit he's no worth the trouble. And about those Italians, try to hurt a certain someone and I won't let you live."

"Sorry," Feliciano murmured. "But...I don't see any other way."

Neither did Lovino.

"Take me instead!" Hungary blurted out.

"No way!" Lovino snapped at her. "He obviously wants one of us! Take me! No one wants me! I've only got Spain! He's got lots of friends!"

"Too bad," Simrey said. "Now, go away, will you? We've got something to do."

He seized Feliciano by the arm and dragged him away.

"Bye..." Feliciano said, waving and smiling weakly. "Fretallone."

"Italy!" Germany shouted. He looked like he wanted to run after, but he seemed to be holding back for one reason or another.

Lovino put his good hand to his head. He was starting to get dizzy.

"Romano?" Spain whimpered. "You okay?"

Maybe he would've been able to do something if he hadn't been drugged. That must've been the reason for it. So he had to watch without being able to do anything.

"Romano!" Belgium said. He saw her hold his hand and shut his eyes from pain.

_Ugh,_ he thought to himself. _I feel like I'm gonna be sick._

"Wake up!" a voice called to him, but he couldn't make out the voice.

**_..._**

"Romano!"

"Shut up!"

"But we have a meeting today!" Spain said.

"What are you doing in my house anyway?!" Romano snapped, pulling the covers over his head.

Spain chuckled. "You're so lazy!"

"No," Romano lied. "I just don't feel good."

It was then that he suddenly realized his lie was true. His head hurt a lot. Spain must've noticed he was breathing hard.

"Are you feeling okay?" Spain asked. He forced the covers off and felt his forehead. "You've got a fever. All right, you're getting out of it this time! But don't think your boss'll be happy."

"Go 'way," Romano moaned. "You're such a nag, Veneziano..."

Spain stared at Romano. "Who's that?"

Romano caught himself and looked up to the cieling in confusion. "I don't know, actually. I must be sicker than I thought..."

"I'll tell the others you're sick, okay?" Spain asked. "Now, feel better!"

He rushed off to the World Meeting. Romano rolled over. Veneziano, huh? Who was that? He must've been going nuts.

Maybe Veneziano was another Italian from his country. It was a relatively common name. But something, he couldn't tell what, about that name haunted him.

***Veneziano! Why?! ITA-CHAAAAAN!**

**Romano: Whozzat?**

**=A=' Geez, your so mean. Anyway, good newz! My dad's sleeping over with us tonight, so I can't make this very long. And I'm glad you liked the shout-outs! See you next chapter!***

**P.S. Changed second catagory to "family." Cuz of the brotherhoodness! If you guys have any other suggestions to what it should be please comment!**


	22. Triste

Spain burst into the World Meeting, all the countries turning their heads to stare at him.

"Uh, sorry!" he said with a smile. "Romano had a fever so I left him at home."

"That doesn't explain why you're late," Germany sighed. "It doesn't take long to leave someone at home."

"I...might've overslept," Spain muttered in embarrassment. He shuffled to his seat and rested his head in his hand.

_I wonder how Romano's doing,_ he thought to himself. _In fact, I wonder why he likes to be called Romano. He _is_ Italy, right? What a strange guy. Hope he's doing okay._

**_Romano_**

Romano pulled his jacket on. He'd gotten dressed, but it didn't help. His skin felt hot, but he was freezing on the inside. He sat on the edge of his bed and sagged his shoulders.

_This is boring,_ he thought. What did Spain expect him to do? He opened his door and speed-walked down the hall. He stormed outside angrily. He walked down the busy streets of Rome in frustration. He was so sick, it hurt to talk. He couldn't even pick up a girl.

_Jerk Spain,_ he said over and over again in his head. He suddenly stopped in front of a church and looked at it. He passed this place all the time. What made him stop like tha-

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"Um, praying?"_

_"You're really stupid, aren't you? Praying won't get you selfish things."_

_"I'm not asking for selfish things! You're so mean, fretallone!"_

_"So then what are you praying for?"_

_"I want Germany to win the war! Because he's working hard for it!"_

_"Don't ask God for that! Germany's not fighting for world peace, you know."_

_"...Will it make him happy?"_

_"If I had world dominance it would make me happy."_

_"I want Germany to be happy! He's being really uptight."_

_"God'll be disappointed in you."_

_"Really? For asking for someone's happiness?"_

_"He doesn't need it through winning. Use that brain of yours every once in a while, would you?!"_

_"Yeah, I guess it would stress him out. Should I ask for him to lose?"_

_"Just let it play out. I swear, you're so stu-"_

_"Thank you, fratello! You can be really smart sometimes, huh?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Mm..."_

Romano shook his head. That was weird. He must've blacked out for a second. He kept walking. Where was he going? Didn't matter, he guessed. Things were getting boring.

_Wham!_

Romano walked straight into someone and fell over.

"Ow..." Romano looked up at the man he sped into, who was also on the ground rubbing his head. "Spain? I thought you were at the World Meeting."

Spain sat up, rubbing his head. Romano immediately noticed he didn't have his usual smile. Both stood up and Spain looked left and right.

"Thank God I wasn't caught in that," Spain sighed in relief. "If I was with you, I would've forgotten about Italy too."

Romano tilted his head in annoyance. "What're you talking about?"

"Ah," Spain muttered. "I guess it was too good to be true. You don't remember any of that."

"I think you should start explaining," Romano growled.

"Not...here," Spain whispered. He took Romano's hand and dragged him behind a building.

"_Now_ can you tell me what's going on?!" Romano snapped.

"First off," Spain said. "Does the name 'Veneziano' ring a bell?"

"Nope," Romano replied flatly. "Seriously, Spain, you're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm not..." Spain started. "Look, I can tell you what happened, but it might be difficult for you. Not hard to remember, but actually having it come back to you."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Romano said in confusion.

"Well, first off, my name isn't Spain," he said quickly. "It's Triste. And I'm Spain's more depressed side."

"Spain gets depressed?" Romano asked. "Whoa."

"You're not getting it!" Triste blurted out. "I can make you remember it all if you want! No explanation necessary!"

Romano raised an eyebrow, not buying Triste's rant.

"I'm the one who found Italy in that prison and snapped him out of it! I'm the one who let Spain open his prison door with no effort!"

Romano smiled sarcastically. "Alright, then. If you can make me believe it, then fine. You won't get anything though."

"Just help me safe him," Triste pleaded. "Please."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Romano sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Blink," Triste said, smiling for the first time. Romano, of course, tried to hold his eyes open, but eventually had to blink, and when his eyes did open, Triste was gone.

_Wait,_ Romano thought. _What am I doing?! Veneziano! It's all my fault… I didn't do anything about it. And as much as I hate to do this, if there's one person who cared about him, there's one person I'll go to._

He ran off in the streets, his fever getting worse and, though he didn't notice, his eyes were tearing up.

_It's all my fault…_

**_A few minutes later…_**

Romano burst into the World Meeting loudly. All the countries turned to see what was going on and made his face hotter.

"Germany…" Romano panted. "Can I…talk to you…?"

Germany looked a bit surprised but got up and followed Romano out into the hall. Romano slammed the doors behind them and glared at Germany, not out of anger but out of agitation.

"I just want to know," Romano gasped. "Do you know Veneziano?"

"No," Germany said with a confused tone.

Romano muttered a few explatives and shook his head. Who was supposed to help him find his younger brother?

"Uh, is that all?" Germany asked. "Because I don't know who that is and continuing this conversation will be useless to me…"

"Y'know, this kind of attitude is why you're starting to lose the war!" Romano spat.

"Where've you been?" Germany asked sarcastically. "I just won the war a few days ago."

Romano returned the statement with a shocked expression.

_In the future they said he lost!_ he thought. _Does that mean Veneziano actually had that much of an effect on history?!_

***I'm so sad!**

**Romano: Here we go.**

**Sorry if these words are auto corrected but I accidentally set my language setting to "Spanish" and now all my words have red underlines! D:**

**Spain: :D **

**Did you do this?**

**Spain: I curse you! X)**

**I hate you…SO much…It's late so I can't write anything else… :( **

**K bye.***


	23. Going Back

"Ngh…" Romano put a hand to his forehead. "Sorry for bothering you."

Germany looked at him oddly but ignored Romano's strange behavior and walked back inside the meeting.

_I really am sick!_ Romano thought. _I just said sorry to Germany!_

Spain walked outside the meeting, a worried expression on his face.

"Why'd you need to see him?" he asked. "Seriously, you should go back home."

"No!" Romano spat. "I…just need to find someone. That's all."

"C'mon!" Spain said, grabbing Romano by the hand and dragging him away. The Italian tried to protest, but his eye caught a country clad in black sitting at the table through the window on the door. The country gave him a sarcastic grin.

Romano's attention was then caught by a young boy in a black cloak walking down the hall. "Not technically a country, huh? Doesn't mean you can kick me out of the meeting."

"Alaska!" Romano called, using his proper name. When the boy didn't turn around, Romano realized it wasn't Richard at all. Romano didn't know the boy very well, but the vague image stuck in his head.

"Oh, fratello," Romano sighed. Somehow, some way, his brother was responsible for the disappearance of the Holy Roman Empire.

"Qué?" Spain asked. Romano shuddered for a moment but reached out for Holy Rome.

"I have a question," Romano panted. "How's America doing?"

"America?" Spain repeated in confusion. "Well, he's doing…fine, I guess. He's not exactly as wild as before though. Since Germany beat him. Poor guy, I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Veneziano…" Romano muttered. "After he surrendered, he must've convinced Germany to surrender too. The world's so different now."

"Um, you're acting weird," Spain commented, dragging Romano into the streets and towards his home, which was closest.

"What do I do?" Romano asked himself, shuffling along. "I've gotta fix this."

"Must be the fever," Spain sighed, letting Romano into the Spaniard's home.

Romano looked to the side for no particular reason, only to see two figures, both in blue uniforms, smile at him in the most annoying "I-told-ya-so" way.

_Danilo?_ Romano thought? _Candido?_

"Um, hold a second," he said to Spain. "Stay here, okay?"

Spain shrugged, but stayed where he was while Romano turned the corner and walked straight into Danilo.

"Watch it!" Danilo snapped.

"We came to help fretallone!" Candido piped. He gave Romano an oblivious grin that painfully reminded him of Veneziano.

"Take me to him," Romano snapped in a whisper to no one would hear. "Things've changed in such a bad way…And if I'd been more protective of him…"

"Don't feel responsible!" Candido said as Danilo nodded in agreement. "This is none of your fault! We'll take you back! Good thing Triste reminded us or we'd have forgotten about this forever!"

"Before you do that," Romano said. "What happened to Simrey? He's at the meeting."

"…Sardinia and Sicily are both his now," Danilo growled. "It's called Simrey now, and…That stupid girl, if she never existed…"

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Simrey's trying to protect someone he knows," Candido said. "And that's why he fought back when you tried to claim the islands. And since he doesn't want her living under you and since he sees you as a threat, he's rising to power and killing _you._ After all, you aren't as strong as your brother. "

Romano gave him a death stare. "Whatever. Let's just get to the past. Veneziano…didn't forget, did he?"

"He'll remember when he sees you," Candido said gently. "Trust me."

"Who cares?!" Danilo said a little too loudly. "Dai! I wanna go now!"

Romano blinked once and-

"What in the-!?" He was back in his old school uniform. And…wasn't this that American city he lived in? He was back.

"Uh, you're welcome!" he heard Danilo say sarcastically.

Romano looked around, but he didn't see anyone who looked like the other self.

"We're inside your head," Candido's voice explained. "I hope we're not bothering you much. Now, let's go find Italy!"

Romano could finally see a light of hope. If his brother came to America without him…Then he'd be in the same place. He ran as fast as he could, knocking people, even girls out of the way roughly. There it was. His home. The door was open, leaving only the screen door closed, like the brothers would usually do on warm days like this one. Romano ran in quickly, stopping in Veneziano's bedroom, where the younger looked stunned and even a little scared.

"Veneziano…" Romano sighed in relief. "You're still here…Thank God…"

Veneziano put a hand to his head, as if he was remembering something important. He sat on his bed and gave Romano an angry stare.

"That's right," he recalled. "I told you not to come after me, right? Or something like that."

"Veneziano, come back, please!" Romano pleaded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You wouldn't believe what happened-"

"Germany won the war, I know," Veneziano sighed. "I'm the reason he lost apparently."

"And…I saw Holy Rome," Romano said, hoping it would be an incentive.

"…He's alive?" A look of horror and shock crossed the younger's face. "It's my fault? That he died?"

Romano gave himself a mental punch to the face. "Doesn't matter! Come back! I can't be the whole of Italy! I'm too lazy for that! And you wouldn't believe how depressed America is! I saw him in the meeting and asked Spain about it."

Veneziano gave a weak chuckle. "America? Depressed?"

"Just get back to the time where you belong," Romano growled. "Or else."

***Oh ma llamas on a cracker! (shout-out to the friend who taught me that. You know who you are!) Holy Rome returns! Anyway, I think I have some kind of weird obsession with Oswald from Epic Mickey. And when you think about it, he's just like Romano!**

**Romano: Please, Dio, make her shut up…!**

**They're both mean to their little bros but have a tsundere side they occasionally show. Anyway, I feel like I should be saying something else, but I forgot. **

**Romano: *looks up to the sky* Thank you…**

**OH AND THIS ONE FRIEND OF MY SISTER WUZ WEARING A HETALIA TSHIRT I NEVER SAW BEFORE AND IT HAD EVERYONE INCLUDING ROMANO ON IT AND I WANT ONE AND IT WAS SO CUUUUTEKHFIOFWEIOHVIO3QYEVL;IG'IWEHTFIOAWEYGFQ8;WO ETYQ23**

**Romano: *looks up to sky* Never mind.**

**Oswald: *looks up to sky* Think you could make it so Mickey never existed? :D**

**God: T.T**

**Oswald: …Sorry… **

**See yaz!* **


	24. Convinced

"You're acting like a kid," Romano reasoned. "Things changed without you."

"For the better," Veneziano said.

"For the _worse,"_ Romano countered. "Everyone's different without you! Don't you realize what a big impact you've had on history?! By this logic, we're no longer the country with the most art in the world. Y'know why? _'Cause I can't draw like you!_ You're the one who gave us our history!"

Veneziano looked down at the floor. He seemed to be going over something in his head. He sighed and met Romano's eyes with an innocent expression.

"I'm…kinda lonely here," he said like a child.

"Stop making that face," Romano ordered uncomfortably. "Seriously…"

Veneziano made a cuter face, complete with a smile.

"I hate you, you know that?" Romano sighed.

"Uh-huh!" Veneziano piped happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Romano asked, sitting next to his brother on the edge of the bed. "You won't live long as a human. And Germany may not win the war, but at least he has a friend."

"Yeah, he must be lonely too," Veneziano said.

"And Prussia and Hungary liked you a lot," Romano noted. "And as painful as it must be, maybe it was better that Holy Rome disappeared. It doesn't seem like he enjoys life too much. After all, you guys were best friends, right?"

Veneziano's face turned red. "Y-Yeah…Maybe things would be a little better if I went back…"

"And you'll get to be my annoying and irritating little brother again!" Romano said. Veneziano giggled and hugged Romano. The older squirmed a little but allowed his brother's embrace.

"Okay!" Veneziano exclaimed, finally breaking away. "I'll go back! For you, and Germany, and Holy Rome…I guess that's it."

"'Bout time!" The brother's flinched and saw Danilo and Candido standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"This place looks a little sad without two beds," Candido commented. "Doesn't it?"

"Let's _go!"_ Danilo whined. "I just want everything to go back to normal!"

"Oh, you're so lucky to have me to keep you sane," Candido said, ruffling Danilo's hair.

"He's right though-" Romano couldn't finish his sentence. He looked down at his clothes, which was his usual khaki uniform, and around the room. _His own room._ He was back in the 1940s! But where was Veneziano?

"Hey, fratello!" Veneziano entered the room in his blue uniform. "Um, Germany got mad at me because I almost killed both of us with a grenade…So he sent me back here…"

"Yes!" Romano shouted in triumph. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to his little brother. "We did it! We defeated Simrey AND-"

"What is he going on about?" Germany's voice said from the hall.

"I dunno," Veneziano shrugged. "Can I have another try with the grenade?"

No answer.

"Germany, wait!" Veneziano yelled in panic. "I want another try! Don't leave!"

_He doesn't seem to remember…_ Romano thought. _Maybe it's for the best. _

Before running off for Germany, Veneziano grinned at Romano and said, "I remember, don't worry." And with that, he was gone. But there was another man in his place.

"Go away Spa- Oh, it's you." Romano stared at Triste for a moment, who was given away only by his sad expression.

"I'm glad I could help," he said with a sorrowful smile. "But you should really get _all_ of your memories back."

"Huh?" Romano grunted. "I remember everything."

"Not your feelings for the others," Triste explained. "You still see them as you did when you first came here."

"It's important, you know." Romano turned around. Cosimos sat on his bed, looking bored. Davide and Davanti were giving each other glares, and it seemed that Davanti had tried to beat up Falco, who was sitting disgruntled on Davide's head.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Romano said sourly to Davanti.

"Do you want to remember or not?" Davanti asked curtly. "You still have to wipe out Simrey, you know."

"Let's to the quick, then," Davide said.

"What should I do?" Romano asked.

"Noooothing!" Davide chirped.

"Romano!" The Italian whipped his head around to see Spain.

Romano, finding he still had his fever and headache glared at the Spaniard. "I'm still sick. Don't surprise me like that."

"Oops!" Spain said childishly. "Didn't mean to!" He put a hand on Romano's shoulder. Romano felt his face get hotter.

_You need to remember your feelings._

_Shut up, Cosimos._

"Hey, while Italy's training, you want to go get drinks or something?" Spain offered.

"Uh, okay," Romano said involuntarily.

**_Meanwhile _**

"I've got it this time!" Italy held up a pistol.

"I never gave that to you!" Germany shouted in shock. "Where did you even get that?!"

Italy looked down at the gun. "I, uh, had it."

"Put that down before you kill someone," Germany ordered.

"But I'm _Italy!" _the country protested. "And you know what we have? The mafia. And even though that's more on my brother's side, I've still got a few followers. And you know what else we have?"

Before Germany could reply, Italy fired the pistol, hitting a very thin branch high up on a tree with deadly precision.

"Gangsters." Italy held his gun proudly. "And lots of times you see gangsters with guns. In short, I'm a good shot."

Germany stood frozen, staring at Italy.

"What?" Italy asked.

"I didn't think you could use weapons properly," Germany said. "So I never gave you a gun. Um, sorry…?"

"That's okay!" Italy said optimistically. "But now you know!"

The nation ran off, trying to find his brother suddenly to show him how he impressed Germany. Meanwhile, Germany was wondering where in God's name Italy had gotten that gun.

***Have you guyz seen NipahDUBS MMD movie of Mad Father?! OMG soooooooooooo good! Check it out on YouTube! Oh, and Romano, elizabeta H. Austria gave you this duct tape.**

**Romano: :D Graaaaaazie!**

**Italy: But I already came back. What are you gonna do with that?**

**Romano: *evil smile* Oh, SPAAAAAaaaaain! **

**Spain: WAH! D: **

**Anyway, I looked up Mexico on Hetalia fan character wiki and he's so cuuute! =u=' Can I borrow him, midnightestrella? And where do you get those Spanish phrases from? DO YOU SPEAK LA SPANISH?! 0.0**

**Romano: They'd better not. Italian is clearly the superior language. **

**Falco: Indeed.**

**Romano: Y-You did that in the shout-outs too… o.O**

**Oh, and I never said Triste's name comes from the Spanish word for "sad." (I accidently typed "Spainish" a second ago…) Thank Dio for Google Translate! See youz next chapter!***


	25. The Girl

***One hundred pages! Sadly, the story is nearing its end (probably) so let's get to the end!***

"Hey, Veneziano?"

Veneziano looked up at his brother and stopped eating his pasta. "What is it?"

"Just out of curiosity," Romano said. "Why did he leave me alone? You know, Simrey. And why didn't he _kill_ you? He could've done it so easily."

"Maybe it has to do with that girl that keeps coming up," Veneziano suggested. "Maybe we should try finding her and fix this mess. Simrey might come after us again."

"We should bring Spain," Romano said.

Veneziano grinned. "Whyyyyyy?"

Romano blushed and did a face-palm. "Sh-Shut up."

"I won't hold it against you!" Veneziano chirped happily – too happily. "Now, let me finish my pasta and we'll leave."

After Veneziano was done, they left to find information about this girl. (They didn't bring Spain. He didn't know anything about the situation anymore so he'd be pretty useless. Like usual.)

"Where do we start?" Veneziano asked once they were at the Trevi Fountain.

"Not sure," Romano sighed. "We're trying to find one girl in one of the most populated countries in Europe. We don't even have a clue who she is."

"Maybe we have a little bit of a clue…" Veneziano's voice faltered as he pointed through the crowd of tourists. A small girl, no more than thirteen, with a reddish sweatshirt and jeans and thick, wavy black hair tied up in a pony tail was walking alongside none other than Simrey.

"That's her!" Romano whispered. "That's the girl!"

The brother's stumbled out of the sea of people and ran after the two, pushing people out of their way as they went.

"Where'd they go?" Veneziano asked worriedly. He halted and peeked through the people. No sign of them.

"We lost them!" Romano groaned. "I can't believe it! She was _right there!"_

"At least we know what she looks like, though," Veneziano said, trying to make the situation better. "Let's split up. Since Simrey's one of us, he can travel quickly through the world, but I doubt he'd let her leave Italy. I'll take the North and you take the South."

"…If you say so," Romano muttered. "Careful."

Veneziano nodded. "I will." He ran off and disappeared without another word. Romano took a breath and walked along the road. He would drive wherever, but he didn't want to miss them. One thing was for sure – that girl was Italian. So she lived here. Veneziano was right. There was only one question: where?

"Hey," he said to a passing couple. "Have you seen a girl wandering around?"

He described her and Simrey to them but they hadn't seen her or Simrey. Romano huffed and strode away without another word.

He walked around until nightfall. He made it to Sicily, but he couldn't walk anymore. His fever was going away, but he still had it.

_I guess Simrey gave it to me. That jerk. I've been through every inch of the south but still no-_

His thoughts were cut off. A brick red sweatshirt sleeve hung from a branch. Was she stuck in the tree? Her olive-skinned hand groped the bark. Romano hurried over to the tree and looked up. A figure was tied up on a branch, with only her hand free.

"Hey, you," he called. "What's your name?"

He got a desperate muffled scream as a response. She had a gag in her mouth, he guessed. He rolled his eyes and climbed up the trunk, sat on the branch, and undid the rope. The girl shrieked and fell on the ground.

"Sorry!" he said. "Are you alright?!" He jumped down and kneeled by the girl as she sat up.

"Fine," she said in a raspy kind of voice. She saw his face and her dark eyes lit up.

_Her eyes are like mine,_ Romano thought.

"You're South Italy, right?" she asked excitedly, leaving behind her angry expression.

"I prefer Romano…" he replied.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you!" she squealed , bouncing up and down. "You know me, right?"

"Should I?"

The girl's annoyed look came back. "I knew it was too good to be true. Oh, well. Name's Sicily. I'm your little sis."

Romano was taken aback. _"Sister!?"_ he repeated in shock.

"Yep." Romano noticed some hair was sticking out all over her head in odd ends. They were like mini curls, like Romano's own. "Salve. Now, there's gotta be a North, right? Where's North?"

"Hold it," Romano interrupted. "Why were you with Simrey? He tried to kill me and my brother, you know."

"He hurt you?!" Sicily growled. "Oh, he's in for it now! I'll kill him! He's so over protective!"

"So you don't like him?" Romano asked.

"Yes and no," Sicily answered, trying to calm down. "He's like my uncle. He's adoptive, though. I think Nonno Roma let him into the family right before he died. He must've not gotten the chance to tell you."

Romano took a moment to take it all in. So now his nonno was a part of this.

"I'm taking you home with me," Romano said, hiding his anger and surprise. "And you can explain everything to us."

***Woot! I just got Avanna! She's on her way right now! :D And Sicily was inspired by the character from but I gave her a personality of my own and changed her looks a bit.**

**Romano: I never got the point of those stupid vocaloid things…**

**Cuz your old. Anyway, I read Spamano4ever's chapter of Werewolves and Vampires today. I don't usually talk about other stories, but I wanna congratulate her and the person who wrote it with her (can't remember the name right now) cuz they got the ball rolling on GERITA!**

**Romano: *drops pasta bowl* Wha…?**

**They had their first kiss and it was A-DO-RA-BLE! And Spain/Toni confessed his love for Lovi!**

**Romano: *raises bowl as weapon* WEAR'S THAT AUTHOR…?**

**Run, Spamano! D: And I got into the song Circus Monster… T.T Avanna's version , and could you tell me who your favorite character is? (Preferable the original ones.) That way I know the best persoanlities to give my characters next time!  
**

**K bye!**


	26. Battle Preperations

Sicily clung to Romano's hand as they walked into his house.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Simrey says I can't live in a house this big, it'll draw attention…"

"Simrey seems overprotective," Romano commented as he led her inside.

"He is," Sicily muttered.

"Romano?" Veneziano entered the room. "I came home because it was getting dark…Is that the girl?"

"North north north north north!" Sicily bounced up and down with a Veneziano-like grin on her face. "Salve!"

"It's sort of a long story, but this girl is our little sister," Romano explained.

Veneziano's eyes widened. "I've got a sorabella? Really?! And she's so cute!" He extended his arms and Sicily ran to him and embraced him.

"I've got a fretallone! Yes!" Sicily did a fist-pump. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, well, you still have some explaining to do," Romano snapped.

"I'll make this quick…" Sicily sat herself in a chair and crossed her arms. "Simrey says you guys are dangerous to me because you're so reckless. But he knows I like you a lot. So when I said not to kill you, he decided to send you away instead. Man, he just doesn't get it!"

"He left me, though," Romano added.

"He might've thought I would get suspicious if both of you disappeared. So he left one Italy and sent the other away. See? Like there's only one of you for your country. Like a lot of others. Too bad he didn't include the fact I'd remember."

"You remembered?" Veneziano asked. "How?"

"I'm too used to Simrey's old tricks," Sicily replied. "Oh, and I'm Sicily, by the way."

"I was wondering if there was a Sardinia would there be a Sicily?" Veneziano said. "Guess so."

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, you know," Romano sighed.

"I know," Sicily moaned. "Simrey's such an overprotective jerk. I don't even understand what's going on inside his head. It's just…I'm the only one who he ever had to protect. The only one who's given him company."

"That doesn't mean he's not off the hook," Romano said. "So what are we going to do about him?"

"You could, oh, I don't know… kill him?" Romano saw Cosimos appear and rest his head on the back of Sicily's chair.

"Another South!" Sicily exclaimed in delight.

"That's Cosimos," Romano explained. "And I don't think we can kill him."

"I've got a question!" Veneziano interrupted. "You know everything, right? Then how come Germany won the war and Holy Rome is still there?!"

"That's easy," Cosimos said with a smile. "You convinced Germany to surrender after Hitler's suicide."

"Hitler committed suicide?!" Veneziano gasped.

"After you were forced to surrender," Cosimos continued. "But that worked out for the best. In the future where he loses, he will become an excellent and thriving nation. And yes, you two will still be friends."

"And what about Holy Rome?" Veneziano asked.

"He was busy in his thoughts," Cosimos said. "And was struck from behind in an ambush when he wasn't paying attention. Can you guess what he was thinking about?"

Veneziano slowly pointed to himself. Romano could see tears in his eyes.

"That's right," Cosimos said. "The poor guy couldn't stand being without you. Couldn't stop thinking about you. But in the future where he survives, he is very depressed and angry. Didn't even grow any older. In fact, he'd cut himself off. You wouldn't have really got to see him anyway."

Veneziano bowed his head and wiped his eyes. "Okay…"

"So about Simrey…" Sicily said suddenly.

"Ah, yes, him," Cosimos remembered. "I'm afraid he will be a danger to you in the future. He wants Sicily to be the whole of Italy. He thinks she'd do a better job than you."

"ME?!" Sicily shouted. "NO! I can't do that! Too much responsibility!"

"I cannot blame you," Cosimos said. "It seems even being half a nation is difficult. But even you can't change his mind."

Sicily opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it.

"We'll have to prepare or some-"

"Alaska and Hawaii," Veneziano gasped.

"Huh?" Romano said.

"We forgot about them!" Veneziano moaned. "Are they alright, Cosimos!?"

"Fine, just fine," Cosimos chuckled. "Don't get worked up over those kinds of things. I don't suggest you see them again, though. History says you can't meet."

Romano tapped his foot impatiently. "Any advice for us?"

"I think you should get some support," Cosimos advised. "Remind them of the subject and make a battle plan."

"I'll go too!" Sicily said.

"No way!" Romano spat. "It's too dangerous!"

"I think it would be a good idea," Cosimos countered. "She might be able to convince Simrey not to attack you."

"…Whatever you say," Romano said, rolling his eyes.

"So~?" Veneziano piped. "Who should we bring~?"

"This isn't a birthday party! We aren't sending out invitations!" Romano scolded. "I say we bring-"

"Germany!" Veneziano suggested excitedly.

Sicily groaned in disgust. Romano, for the first time, was very proud of his sorabella.

"He _would_ be pretty useful," Veneziano said. "He's good at battling and stuff…"

"And Spain," Romano and Sicily said together. They looked at each other suspiciously.

"Then it's settled!" Veneziano said. "Me, you, sorabella, Germany, and Spain. Allora, now battle preparations! Any ideas, Cosimos?"

"He disappeared again," Romano sighed.

"We'd better get Germany and Spain," Sicily suggested. "Before Simrey comes after you again."

***OH! Their name is Dogsrule! Sorry! I'm very sorry! They're so amazing at writing! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO LOOK DEM UP!**

**Romano: I should probably explain this… Shadow has…a certain "disability-"**

**It's not a disability!**

**Romano: Whatever! Anyway, it makes her be oversensitive and she doesn't understand sarcasm very well. And it makes it difficult to hold things in. (Hence why she's making me say this… -.-)**

**Sowwy! Oh, and we're doing a radio commercial in radio broadcasting and I asked if I could use Avanna as the product we were going to talk about, but he said no BECAUSE SHE WASN'T A "REAL" PRODUCT! Well, I did it anyway! :) And I saw "Avanna" on that list of vocaloids, midnightestrella! X) So glad you like 'em too! **

**Romano: I just don't understand why they write such long comments…they must have a lot of free time…**

**DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS!**

**K bye.* **


	27. We're Ready!

"Germany!" Veneziano called. He banged on the German's door in frustration. "He's not home…"

"Whenever you want him, he's not there," Romano sighed. "Whenever you don't want him around, he won't go away."

"Oh, c'mon, South!" Sicily said. "We don't need that macho potato around!"

Romano ruffled her black hair. "If only Veneziano were more like you."

Veneziano wasn't listening and gave up knocking. "Not home," he muttered. "Let's come back. We've gotta get Spain too."

"We should've gone for him first!" Sicily said, stomping her sneaker on the ground and crossing her arms. "The idiot is useless! Well, Spain's stupid too, but he's not nearly as bad as Germany!"

"Yeah, yeah," Romano sighed. They went over to Spain's and knocked on the door. He apparently didn't have anything to do because he opened his door and stared and Romano.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He saw Sicily and smiled at her. "And who's this?"

The island's face flushed bright red and she hid behind Veneziano. "S-Salve… Mi chiamo Sicily. Molto piacere…"

"Uh…hi," Spain greeted, a bit unsure of what she said.

"This is my little sister!" Veneziano introduced. "Her name's Sicily. Isn't she cute~?"

"You've got a little sister?!" Spain asked in excitement. "Her face kinda looks like Romano's, huh?" He leaned closer and Sicily gripped Romano's jacket.

"But that's not what we came here to tell you," Romano snapped. "We need your help with something."

He explained what happened to Spain: Simrey, the prison, everything.

When he was finished, Spain blinked his green eyes, confused. "Um, I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand," Romano said. "Just help us, alright?"

"Well, if it's for you…" Spain sighed.

Romano frowned and resisted the urge to punch Spain. He was just so…Romano couldn't even describe it.

"Okay, so we've got you, but…" Veneziano went over the odds in his head. "We should probably get one or two more people. Know anyone strong?"

"Hungary's pretty scary," Romano commented.

"Oooooh!" Sicily's hand shot up into the air. "I know! We could get, uh, whatz-hiz-name! Err…Who was it…? America, was it?"

"NO!" Romano, Spain, and Veneziano exchanged glances and glanced around awkwardly.

"Fine, then!" Sicily pouted. "Then we'll just have to wait for Germany to come back."

"Well…" Veneziano said thoughtfully. "He _should_ be coming back soon. It's nighttime."

"By the time we head over to his place he should be home," Spain said. "So he should start leaving."

"Wait," Veneziano interrupted. "Let's get the other selves to help us! Let's see…There's Candido, Danilo, Cosimos, Davide, Davanti, Triste…That's of 'em!"

"No," Danilo's voice said. He suddenly appeared beside the Spaniard, surprising him. "I'm not gonna put my life on the line for you guys."

Candido appeared on Spain's other side, and Spain looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. "Danilo! You can't put Italy in harm's way!"

"True," Davanti said on Romano's right. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Falco and I are coming too!" Davide chirped next to Veneziano. He held Falco up, who was perched on his arm like usual.

Triste did it for Spain when he popped in out of nowhere right next to Sicily. "I guess that means I've gotta come too."

"Uh, Romano?" Spain asked slowly.

"Hm? What?"

"Who are these people?"

"Other selves." He ran through their names. "And then that's Triste. He's yours. Keep him away from mine. I don't want him rubbing off on them."

"We aren't your kids you know," Davanti huffed, hands on his hips.

"Germany's home," Cosimos said in a dignified tone. He chuckled at Davanti and Romano's bickering. "Let's go, now."

The two Italians shot him a death glare and walked with them over to Germany's, Spain keeping clear of the other selves.

"Hey, Cosimos!" Veneziano piped. "I was just thinking, does Germany have any other selves?"

Cosimos thought for a moment and said, "He only has two like yours, a good and a bad side. His are more balanced, unlike yours. The good side's name is Jan and the bad side is named Jabez.** But you won't be seeing them. They act similar anyway."**

**"But Romano's got three…" Veneziano said. **

**"He's a little two-faced," Cosimos admitted, making sure the south was out of earshot. "That's the only reason why."**

**"Ah," Veneziano sighed. "Oh, there's Germany's house!" He stumbled over to the door and knocked. Germany opened it with an annoyed expression.**

**"What are you doing?!" he barked. "Do you know how late it is?!"**

**"Should I care?" Danilo peeked out from behind Veneziano.**

**Seeing Germany's perplexed face, Romano pushed everyone aside and stood in front of the country. He explained what happened.**

**"If you say so…" Germany sighed. Romano had the feeling Germany didn't quite believe him. But if he was helping, then whatever.**

**"Grazie!" Veneziano said enthusiastically. "Now we can go on our way to find Simrey!"**

**Sicily turned on her heels and looked off into the distance. She tapped Romano's arm. "Um, hey…"**

**"Hold on," he told her. "Okay, Germany, basically, this Simrey guy could be anywhere, so you gotta be careful." **

**"South…"**

**"Hold ****_on,_**** Sicily!"**

**"Romano…" Veneziano said. **

**"Would you all shut up?!"**

**"Hey, look!" Davide shouted.**

**"Romano!" Candido and Danilo yelled. "Over there!"**

**Romano finally gave in and turned around. He and Germany looked off into where everyone was pointing and saw a black figure walking swiftly through the grass.**

**"Uh, is that…?" Germany asked.**

**"Yup," Romano growled. "That's Simrey."**

**"I'm ready for this!" Sicily said loudly. "What about you guys?"**

**"I'm not," Veneziano whimpered. **

**"Don't worry," Davanti said. ****_"I'll_**** protect you."**

**"Me too," Cosimos said. **

**"Me three!" Davide shouted. **

**Candido and Danilo raised their hands. "Us too!"**

**"Who's gonna protect me though?!" Romano said. The only ones left were Spain and Germany. "…I'm dead."**

***Thanks for the comment elizabeta H. Austria! Oh, and midnightestrella and all you other vocaloid fans! Ever heard of 96neko?!**

**Romano: Who?**

**She covers vocaloid songs and I LOVE her parody of "E? Ah, Sou" which is an IB PARODY!**

**Italy: What's Ib? ovo**

**How adorable of you! Look it up. I did a few FanFics of it a while back (I cringe when I read them…) and you know what I love about it?**

**Romano: Let me guess – It's a guy.**

**OH HECK NAW! I don't like boys unless they comment on my story! Or like my story! Anime guys are the best! …But it may or may not be a guy.**

**Hungary: Ooooh! Shadow's into guys! :D**

**SHUT IT! Garry! It's Garry! T.T His hair is purple and he's even hotter than you, Romano. Maybe. I think you guys are tied. Dye your hair purple, Roma-chan.**

**Romano: …I…don't have anything to say about that…**

**K bye!**

**P.S. About Germany's other selves, I chose the name Jan because it kind of sounds like Jabez, which can mean "borne in pain." Doncha jez love it?! :D* **


	28. Possession

"Don't worry Italy!" Candido said. "We'll protect you!"

"I'll protect you too," Triste said to Spain.

"But what about _me?!"_ Romano barked.

"Italy's a priority," Cosimos said matter-of-factly. "Isn't he, boys?"

Davanti and Davide nodded in response. "That's right!"

"I will kill all of you," Romano growled.

"If Simrey doesn't kill you first!" Danilo piped.

"Don't worry, I've got your back!" Sicily offered.

Romano rolled his eyes. Scared as he was for him and his little brother, he didn't want to be protected by a thirteen year old (physically) girl. Simrey stopped walking right in front of the group. He smiled evilly.

"Okay, boys!" Sicily shouted. "Simrey's got magic powers! Soooooo get dodging!"

"S-Sicily!?" Simrey gasped.

"That's right!" she huffed. "And I won't let you hurt my brothers…and whoever the rest of these guys are."

Germany and Spain exchanged glances but kept quiet.

"I thought I told you not to go off with strangers!" Simrey suddenly sounded like an overprotective dad.

"So you tied me up in a tree," Sicily sighed. "Yeah, real smart, Sim."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Danilo cooed sarcastically. "You're worried about your little friend!"

"You were supposed to help me, you-"

Danilo held up his hand and cut Simrey off. "Correction. I got bored. I think I should help these guys. Switch things up a little."

Simrey looked shocked but angry. He lost an ally. This was good, right? Assuming Danilo wouldn't betray them.

"Don't worry," Candido said to Romano. "I'll keep him in check. Trust me, he'll listen."

Danilo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't hurt my big brothers, stupid!" Sicily yelled, getting things back on track. "Or else I'll hurt you forever!"

"I don't care at this point…" A ball of blue flames appeared in Simrey's outstretched hand.

"What did he do, sell his soul to the devil?!" Spain asked.

"Close," Cosimos said, not at all surprised by Simrey's power. "To a ghost." He smirked. Romano didn't like that look on his face.

"Explain yourself," Candido growled. He inched closer to Germany nervously.

He didn't have a chance to answer. Simrey threw the flames at Danilo, who did a side-step calmly.

"Too slow…" he sighed. "Hit _that_ one." He pointed at Cosimos. "He's the one who made you like this, huh?"

Cosimos leaned against a tree and watched the action. Simrey went absolutely berserk, throwing fire, lightening, whatever he could summon. At one point, Germany had to save Romano from a bolt heading his way by pushing him aside.

"Don't save me!" Romano scolded. "I don't want to-"

He ducked as a green fire almost caught his hair.

_Why are these flames different colors anyway?_ he asked himself. _Wait, don't let your mind wander._

Sicily was just screaming for Simrey to stop. He wasn't aiming at her, but she couldn't get close. Cosimos still didn't do anything. Romano was rethinking Cosimos's personality.

"Simrey!" It was like the world stopped. That voice sounded familiar, but where was it coming from?

"Who's that?" Veneziano asked in a scared tone.

"Wasn't me," Davide replied.

"It wasn't anyone here, stupid!" Davanti said. "And if it's who I think it is, this may come across quicker than I expected. But then again…"

"Who do you think it is?" Romano asked expectantly.

"…" Simrey stopped using his magic and looked at Veneziano in horror. Romano turned to his brother. He didn't look any different. What was wrong? The only thing he noticed was that-

"Hey, Germany," Romano said.

"What?"

"Since when did Veneziano have blue eyes?"

"…Since never."

"Well, this makes perfect sense."

"Jeez," Davanti sighed. "What an unpredictable guy."

"I'm confused…" Spain said.

"You'll understand," Triste muttered. "Ghosts can be mischievous, no matter how disciplined they were when they were alive."

"Wait…" Romano said in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me Veneziano is possessed?"

"Precisely!" Davide piped. "Ain't that right, Rome?"

Romano blinked stupidly. His brother…was possessed…by his nonno?

"Oh, no," Cosimos corrected, seeing the look on Romano's face. "Not that Rome. Please use his _full_ name, Davide."

"Fretallone…?" Sicily finally saw what happened and ran over to her brother. Veneziano (or whoever that was) smiled warmly at her. He chuckled and it sounded like it echoed a bit.

"Well, what's your plan?" Candido asked.

Veneziano stared at him and shrugged, extending his hand.

"Ah!" Danilo shouted. "Weapon! He's gotta have a sword or something! You used 'em all the time in the war, right?"

"We don't have a sword…" Germany said.

"Get one!" Triste ordered.

Veneziano shook his head. He didn't want a weapon. Then what did he want?

"Um, could you at least tell me who you are first…?" Romano asked.

"I guess you don't remember him well," Davanti said. "After all, Holy Rome's been dead for a long time."

Romano blinked again. Uh…who was that again? Oh yeah, that kid in black. Key word in that sentence is KID.

***Romano: I can't believe our lives are in the hands of a kid. **

**Don't get down on yourself Roma-chan! Holy Rome's awesome! Right, HRE?**

**HRE: …?**

**…I remember I made a fan game of the dream world in Italy's head (sort of like Yume Nikki) and I put HRE in there but he didn't talk… It's symbolic, trust me. **

**Romano: Whatever goes on in your own head definitely seems unhealthy… -.-'***


	29. Holy romE

***Omagash! Last chapter! ;A; I'll put everything else in the epilogue! And remember when our little Vene was staring at the building…? You'll see why in the epilogue. I didn't forget about that!***

"It'd be nice if someone could explain this in just a little more detail…" Romano sighed. "So…You're Holy Rome…?"

Holy Rome smiled, but it was hard to believe it was someone who was dead. It was Veneziano's face.

"If you're going to do something, then do it!" Romano shouted.

"Tsk…" Simrey clicked his tongue. "Better get rid of you first, then." He formed another blue fireball in his hand.

"That's my brother's body you're in, you know!" Romano growled.

Holy Rome chuckled as if he was entertained by the thought that Romano actually cared for his brother. He held out his hand again and looked down at the floor.

"Um, you want something to do with the ground?" Romano asked. "Is that it?"

Holy Rome tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as if to say "Maybe."

"Give me a straight answer!" Romano groaned.

"I think he wants a broom," Germany suggested.

"That's the stupidest-" Romano was cut off by Holy Rome's nodding. He stared at Romano hopefully.

"Then give it to him," Cosimos said.

"We don't have one," Romano noted obviously.

"Do I have to everything myself?" Davanti transported himself away.

"Where'd he go?!" Davide asked in a panic. "What a time like this to do that!"

"I suggest you start dodging again," Sicily advised. Simrey had started launching his fire and lightning.

"Use something different for once, would you?!" Danilo moaned.

Candido looked over at Cosimos. "He's not aiming at him."

"He wanted the power so I gave it to him," Cosimos shrugged.

"I thought you said a ghost did that!" Spain countered.

"I am a ghost," Cosimos sighed. "When things die they join together with another ghost to make another being all together. I didn't want to give him the power." A sad expression formed on his face. "I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to refuse. I can't."

"You were all your own beings too?" Germany asked as they all continued to dodge Simrey's attacks.

"We can pass on once Italy dies," Davide explains. "And we got a country. It's gonna take a while. He's, like, immortal, kind of."

"I was a murderer!" Danilo announced proudly. "And Candido was a priest."

"I died as a child," Davide explained. "Cosimos was a scientist and Davanti was a two-faced schemer for the mafia."

"And I was an orphan…" Triste sighed. "And everyone hated me."

"Now's not the time to be sentimental!" Romano scolded.

Holy Rome watched Sicily yelling at Simrey. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands as he held them near his chest. It was like he really wanted something to hold. Like…

Davanti suddenly appeared with a blood-stained push broom in his hands. It was a giant mark in it like someone tried to slice it with a sword. Actually, that's exactly what it looked like.

"I found this," Davanti panted. "It's yours right? I remembered where Holy Rome was in the war and looked around. Is this what you wanted?"

Holy Rome ran over and ripped it from Davanti's grasp. He stared at it wistfully. He held it close and smiled.

"Okay, you've got you stupid broom!" Romano barked. "Now do something!"

Holy Rome threw the broom to Romano. The empire approached Simrey, making sure not to get hit. When he was an inch away, Simrey stopped his rampage. Sicily stared curiously.

Holy Rome showed him the blood from the broom that had stained his palms. Even though Holy Rome wasn't moving his mouth, Romano heard a voice say, "Loving someone killed me, you know."

Simrey glanced at Sicily. "I'll protect her from people like you no matter the consequences! I'm not afraid to die unlike you!"

"Who will protect her when you're gone?" Holy Rome asked.

Simrey flinched as if he hadn't thought of it.

"Not very smart, are you?" Holy Rome sighed. "Don't try to protect her. She already has two brothers. She doesn't need another guardian."

"I care about her," Simrey growled. "I don't care what you say…"

"I don't want to kill you," Holy Rome admitted. "But if your refuse to calm down, I'm left with no choice."

"I won't let you kill me!" Simrey shouted with an evil smile. "I'm too strong for you!"

"Ghosts can steal life from someone in the blink of an eye," Holy Rome explained. "You don't have to keep Sicily from Romano and Italy. They are good brothers."

"No one will take her from me!" Simrey yelled.

"Then I'm sorry," Holy Rome sighed. "You leave me with no choice."

He reached out and held out his hand. Simrey staggered where he stood. He tried to hang on but his eyes faded and he collapsed on the spot.

"Is…Is he dead?" Sicily asked after a moment.

"…" Holy Rome took his broom back from Romano and gazed at Sicily sympathetically. "So you didn't have to come after all." He smiled at Germany and Spain. The other selves grouped together nervously, looking at Simrey's body. Even Danilo seemed scared.

"Hold it," Romano said. "If you're a ghost, then why aren't you dead?"

"I want to watch over Italy," Holy Rome answered. "And when he dies, maybe we could join as other selves. Just a thought. Thank you for getting me my broom back. I've been looking for it for centuries."

"No problem…" Romano replied uncertainly.

"I'll be going now." Holy Rome closed his eyes and collapsed. Romano caught his brother's body, failing to notice the small young boy next to them, holding his broom. He waved good-bye and faded from sight.

"…Simrey…" Sicily teared up and hugged Veneziano's limp body.

"Well, this is where we leave ya!" Danilo sighed, giving a salute with his left hand.

"You salute with your right hand…" Germany muttered.

"We have no more need to be here," Cosimos said. "I apologize for the trouble I caused you."

"That's fine!" Spain said.

"Is everything back to normal now?" Davide asked.

"Yup," Davanti said.

"No need for us," Triste sighed.

"Tell Italy we said 'bye…'" Candido said.

"Sure," Romano said.

The other selves waved and slowly faded away. "As much as I hate to say it," Romano said. "Life will be very dull without those idiots."

"Let's go home," Spain said.

"I'll carry I-"

"No way!" Romano interrupted the German. "He's _my_ brother."

***And that's it! Other than the epilogue. Don't you just love that last line! So adorable!**

**Romano: I hate you.**

**Ah, well, thanks to Spamano4ever, Estrella, and elizabeta H. Austria for being my frequent commenters! **

**Shadow and Prussia: You guys are awesome! XD**

**And for being soooo awesome! I'm giving each of you one of your own Romano other selves! Take your pick!**

**Romano: …I'm torn between being sad and being happy about this…**

**And my title is because the capital letter in Holy is for Holy Rome's beginning and the capital at the end (romE) is for his end. I know, I'm weird. **

** Oh, and I absolutely NEED you bros to answer something for me! I'm doing a Hetalia FanFic, but I'm stuck on two of them! ;A; Here are the two to pick from:**

**1) "It was the middle of the war. No time for nonsense. But nonsense walked in through the doors in the form of a young girl."**

**Astrid is a young hyper teenager obsessed with Whose Line is it Anyway?, the Holy Rome=Germany theory, Spamano, and other strange things. She decides to make life as easy as she can for Italy by becoming his "servant," but here's the catch: she's a girl from our world! How'd she get into her favorite anime? And how can the countries get her to ****_leave?_**

**2) "I get it from my parents. I read the stars and charts to tell the future. Of course, I get help from my cards here…"**

**(Crossover of Zodiac P.I.) Feliciano can tell the future and helps the American police with their troubles. But he gets help from his cards: twelve zodiac signs from different countries. When the German card Taurus (Germany) and the Italian card Gemini (Romano) get sealed in, Feliciano has more than just criminals to worry about.**

**So there they are! PLEASE vote! I need heeeeeeelp! T.T**

**Romano: Like anyone's gonna vote. -.-**

**Don't listen to him! I love all ya bros! **

**All cast members: See you!**


	30. Epilogue: Buonanotte

Veneziano walked down the street next to Romano. They were in America just because it was the day they disappeared and Veneziano dragged his older brother to go see their house.

"What's the point of this?" Romano asked in annoyance.

"It's 2013," Veneziano replied. "We went back to the past today."

"No duh," Romano muttered. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and he kicked rocks as he walked. Suddenly, Veneziano stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze fixed on someone in the distance, who also stopped to look at him.

"Who's that?" Romano asked.

Veneziano didn't answer, but once Romano took a look, he didn't need to. He was staring at the present day version of himself right before they were transported to the past. He gave himself an uncertain look and the two were dragged away by their brothers.

"Is _that_ what you were staring at?! Yourself?!" Romano said.

"I thought I was daydreaming at the time…" Veneziano said, his eyes wandering back to his own self. "Guess I wasn't."

"Maybe that's why you remembered your life as Italy better than me," Romano suggested.

"Maybe," Veneziano sighed. "Now let's go back to our own place. Before we get caught again."

**_Later_**

"Sicily!" Veneziano called. "Stop messing with them!"

Sicily, who had grown to a sixteen year old, lessened her grip on Alaska. Hawaii giggled and ran over to hug the Italy brothers. Yeah, they reunited with Alaska and Hawaii (they now called them by their proper names) a few years ago. They siblings still didn't know what had happened, but they got along just fine.

"'Bout time ya got back," Sicily said. "What do you think? I let my hair loose today. Sort of getting in my face, but as long as it looks nice."

"It looks very pretty," Veneziano complemented.

Sicily squealed and clapped her hands happily. Still a kid as Romano could see. "I want to go see Spaaaaain!"

"I was wondering how he was doing," Alaska said.

Romano stared at him. "Dio, no."

"You're so mean!" Hawaii scolded. "Spain raised you like his own child! Be thankful for once in your life!"

"Nah," Romano grunted. "So, how's Russia been doing?"

"Still trying to take over the world," Alaska replied. "So, pretty good."

"Oh, so you're talking?" an eighteen year old girl with auburn hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a green dress and an apron. She didn't have a curl like the rest of the Italians, but when Simrey died, nature decided Sardinia couldn't go without a personified version of itself. And thus, Sardinia was born.

"Morning, Sardine!" Sicily greeted. "Is dinner ready yet, I'm starving!"

Sardinia chuckled. "It's almost done."

"Make it go faster!" Hawaii shouted. "I wanna eat!"

"Me too!" Veneziano piped.

"Don't you start," Romano growled.

"If you come in and help me set the table, things will go faster," Sardinia said. Sicily, Alaska, and Hawaii rushed into the house to help her. Veneziano tried to run off too, but Romano caught him by his jacket collar.

"Hm? What?" Veneziano asked.

"Um, just a question," Romano replied awkwardly. "I just wanted to know…do you think you would've been happier as a human?"

"Huh?"

"Well, being a country is stressful. And you have the pressure of dying on you. If you do, millions of people are at risk. And you have to go through war, being targeted…"

"That's just fine," Veneziano answered. "Getting to live a long life is good. I can be with my friends for a long time. And if I'm put at risk, I've always got you, not to mention Danilo. Don't worry about me, fretallone. I like things this way, no matter how hard things will get."

Romano blinked. "O…Okay."

**_Later (Again)_**

"Romano, can I stay over at Germany's tonight?"

"No."

"Why?!"

Romano glared at his brother. "He's a bad influence on you."

"In what way?" Veneziano whined.

"…" Romano racked his brain for an answer. Luckily, Sardinia walked through their bedroom door along with Sicily.

"It's getting late, you two," Sardinia sighed. "Please go to bed. It's almost eleven." She looked down at the belt or Sicily's jeans. "Sicily, can you _please_ put that gun away?"

"Pfft!" Sicily pulled it out of its holster and pointed it at Romano. He flinched even though he knew she wouldn't shoot. "I'm a woman of the mafia! I've gotta have this with me!"

"You might shoot someone," Sardinia scolded in her mother-like way. "Now put it away. And Veneziano, it's too late to go over to Germany's. You can see him tomorrow."

"How come you boss us around like that?" Romano asked sarcastically. "We're a lot older than you, you know."

Sardinia shot him a glare. "Good night, Romano."

She closed the door and she was gone with Sicily.

"Think we should ever tell her why she was born?" Veneziano asked with a smile.

"Nope," Romano said, smiling back sardonically. "No need. But she's right, we should get some sleep."

The brother's rolled over and pulled up the covers.

"Hey, fretallone?"

"What now?"

"We won't let anything like that happen again? With Simrey?

"No, we won't."

"Okay…" Veneziano rolled over again. "Um…Buonanotte, fratello."

Romano chuckled to himself. "Buonanotte, Veneziano."

***Now that's REALLY it! ;A; This was my favorite and longest lasting story! So there it goes! Thanks to all you guys reading this right now! Oh, and I put that last line because it's like saying "good night" to the story.**

**Romano: I think you copyright everything. It's like you go on YouTube and read a comment "Ever heard of Hetaloid?" (Estrella) and go back to YouTube and there it is in the suggestions.**

**No, seriously, that does happen. It's a little creepy. And I think I'm going to do the Astrid story because it's easier to write. It's a bunch of innocent one-shots of her craziness! Now, you've been with us this whole time, Roma-chan. Got anything to say?**

**Romano: Um, thanks. It's really nice of you to comment and stuff. Oh, and you can have Davanti, elizabeta H. Austria. Seriously, we don't care.**

**Oh! And in Italian class we were reading a dialogue and one guy's name was Davide and I was like :D But people pronounced it David! It's DavidE! And apparently "Davanti" also means "behind…" Sorry, Davanti-kun! Now all we need is Cosimos. **

**Romano: That's it! That's all! I'm free now!**

**Until the Astrid story! :D**

**Shadow and Romano: Bye guys! We'll miss all of ya!***


End file.
